A Vida dá muitas voltas
by marycena
Summary: Uma nova Diva vai para o Raw, o que será que existe entre ela e Randy Orton?Será que vai encontrar o amor da sua vida, ou uma grande desilusão?A vida nem sempre é facil ira a diva ultrapassar todos os obstaculos, ou nem por isso? descobre...
1. Chapter 1

**A Conversa**

Era mais um dia conturbado em New York City, não só pelo transito que cada vez estava mais intenso, mas também pelo facto de que nessa noite se realizaria o Monday Night Raw, onde se defrontariam os DX e dois elementos do Spirit Squad (Kenny e Nicky), John Cena e Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton e Ric Flair e finalmente Torrie Wilson e Stacy Keibler.

Hoje, como todos os anos acontecia, era a noite de apresentação oficial da nova Diva, cujo nome era Mary.

Mary era uma rapariga com 1.59 m de altura, muito baixa para aquela profissão, mas devido ao seu talento acabou por ser a escolhida daquele ano, tinha os cabelos castanhos claros, um pouco abaixo dos ombros, com algum volume, Mary tinha a pele um pouco branca ao contrario da maioria das pessoas da sua família, era a típica mulher portuguesa. Sim, Mary era portuguesa, nascida do norte do País mas a maioria da sua família era dos EUA, mais precisamente a família da parte do pai, porque a mãe era portuguesa.

No dia da sua apresentação Mary foi chamada à sede da WWE porque o Mr McMahon tinha algumas coisas a tratar com a mesma.

- Mr McMahon eu queria pedir-lhe um favor se possível – disse Mary

- Claro, diz lá o que queres – disse Mr McMahon

- Eu queria pedir-lhe que não revelasse a ninguém quem eu sou – pediu Mary

- Como assim? – perguntou Mr McMahon

- Queria que não dissesse o meu último nome, hoje quando o senhor me chamar gostava apenas que me chamasse por Mary

- Tudo bem mas eu ainda não percebi porque é que vocês não querem revelar nada.

- Nós vamos revelar o nosso segredo mas queríamos ser nós a falar, quando chegar a altura certa.

- ok, mas continuo sem perceber porque, as pessoas tem o direito de saber tudo, acho que tu e ele deveriam deixar-se de tantos mistérios porque as pessoas vão ficar furiosas.

- Eu sei mas prometo que hoje revelo tudo quando for apresentada ao público como a nova Diva.

- Assim espero.

- Pode ter a certeza que de hoje não passa, vou explicar finalmente as pessoas o porque de tanto mistério.

- Muito bem, então encontramo-nos mais logo.

-Ok, então até logo Mr McMahon

- Até logo, Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nervos, abraços e nova conversa**

Algumas horas depois Mary encontrava-se nos balneários femininos e não parava de andar às voltas, até que alguém bateu à porta.

PUM PUM PUM

- Como estas? - perguntou Torrie Wilson

- Muito nervosa – revelou Mary

- Tem calma, vai correr tudo bem vais ver, vais sair-te muito bem – dizia um homem de 26 anos cujo nome é Randy Orton

- Não tenho a certeza disso, estou muito nervosa, acho que vou estragar tudo – afirmou Mary com os nervos à flor da pele

- vais sair-te lindamente vais ver – dizia um homem de 29 anos de nome John Cena

- Não sei John, eu estou mesmo muito nervosa – afirmou Mary com cara de quem vai desmaiar a qualquer momento

- Não te preocupes miúda vais safar-te lindamente, basta fazeres aquilo que ensaiamos – apoiou Randy – e além disso eu vou estar lá contigo

- Mas –afirmou Mary

- Não te preocupes, mais tarde ou mais cedo as pessoas vão ter que saber da nossa relação – disse Randy tentando dar animo a Mary

- É tens razão, e além disso o Mr McMahon já me começou a precionar em relação a isso, e acho melhor saberem por nós do que por outros.

- pois é – confirmou Orton

- Mas de que relação é que vocês estão a falar? – perguntou torrie Wilson

- Eu ia perguntar o mesmo – assentiu John

- Quando eu estiver no ringue vocês vão saber

- Tudo bem, vocês é que sabem – disse John

- Mas, vocês são namorados? – perguntou Torrie intrigada

- Essa pergunta vai ser respondida no ringue, quando nós falarmos vocês vão perceber o que é que nós queremos dizer com relação – afirmou Mary

"Alguns minutos depois"

- Bom, vou andando chegou a hora do meu combate – afirmou Orton

- Boa sorte – disseram Torrie e Cena ao mesmo tempo

- Boa sorte – apoiou Mary – vais conseguir

- obrigado a todos – disse Orton – até já

- até já – disseram todos

- Mary – chamou Cena

- O que é? – perguntou Mary

- tu hoje estas linda

- obrigado, tu também

- Eu estou a falar a sério

- Eu também Cena, eu também – afirmou Mary – olha, não te importas de sair, eu quero mudar de roupa

- Claro, até já

- Até já campeão

Antes de Cena sair dos balneários femininos Mary deu-lhe um longo abraço.

Entretanto entra a Maria Kanellis

-Olá meninas como estão? – perguntou Maria

-Bem e tu? – perguntou Torrie

- Também, e tu Mary

- Eu estou óptima Maria, mas porque perguntas?

- por nada era só para saber

- tudo bem, tu é que sabes

- Posso falar contigo Mary – perguntou Maria

- Claro, diz

-Torrie não te importas, é particular – afirmou Maria

- tudo bem, estou lá fora, até já

- até já – disseram Mary e Maria em uníssono


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Olá a todos, bem eu sei que os dois primeiros capítulos não são muito apelativos mas prometo que a partir do terceiro capítulo as coisas vão começar a aquecer.

Não deixem de ler e se puderem deixem reviews please please.

Bjos grandes

**Pergunta inesperada**

- Afinal, o que é que tu me queres dizer – perguntou Mary

- Sabes é que, bem tu, tu sabes que … bem, sabes que eu e o Cena já nos beijamos algumas vezes e … bem

- Sim!!!

- Bem, tu sabes que nos já nos beijamos e eu

- Sim Maria, és capaz de dizer de uma vez o que é que se passa, eu não estou a perceber nada

- Bem é que… tu és amiga do Cena não és?

-Sim Maria, eu sou amiga dele, e dai?

- Tu … Tu …

-Eu!!!

-Tu … Tu...

- Maria és capaz de dizer de uma vez o que tens para dizer é que já me estas a deixar irritada com está história, estou farta de te ver ai a gaguejar como uma galinha rouca, epá diz o que tens a dizer, porque eu tenho que mudar de roupa para puder ser apresentada e devo estar quase a ser chamada.

- Podes mudar de roupa primeiro porque eu tenho que ganhar coragem para falar – disse Maria

- Está bem – concordou Mary – encontramo-nos no backstage

- Ok, até já

- Xau

Alguns minutos depois, Mary recebe uma chamada de Portugal, era o seu irmão Dany, que por coincidência treinava wrestling numa escola em Lisboa.

Dany tem 20 anos, é alto, loiro, um bom lutador pelo facto de ser muito flexível e muito determinado.

O maior sonho de Dany era entrar para a WWE.

Falaram durante cerca de 5 minutos mas depois Mary teve que desligar porque foram avisa-la que o combate do Randy já tinha terminado e que o combate entre os Dx e os dois elementos do Spirit squad estava mesmo para começar.

Mary dirigiu-se para o Backstage para acabar a conversa com a Maria e quando lá chegou, encontrou Orton

- Então Randy, como correu? – Perguntou Mary ansiosa

-Correu bem, ganhei – afirmou Orton com o ar arrogante que só ele sabe fazer

- Ainda bem, mas será que podes fazer outra cara – pediu Mary

- Porque? – Perguntou Orton

- Porquê eu não gosto que te armes em arrogante comigo, já devias saber disso – disse Mary chateada

-Desculpa tens razão – assentiu Randy Orton

- Vai trocar de roupa que entramos assim que o combate dos Dx acabar, depois do intervalo.

- Vou já, vou tomar um banho num instante

- Então despacha-te que eu não me posso atrasar, senão estiveres aqui quando me chamarem entro sozinha

- Vou já, Vou já

E então Maria, será que agora já podemos conversar

- Claro

-então diz lá – afirmou Mary

- Tu … Tu …Tu gostas do Cena?

-Claro, eu e o Cena tornámo-nos grandes amigos, é normal que eu goste dele, afinal é meu amigo

- Não é esse tipo de gostar que eu estou a falar Mary

-Então, estão a falar do quê?

- Eu estou a perguntar se gostas dele a sério, se estas apaixonada

Desta vez foi Mary que começou a gaguejar

- Eu … Eu … não sei

- Não sabes como assim, essas coisas sabem-se logo

- É eu sei mas, há alturas em que eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele e outras em que já não tenho a certeza, eu já não sei de nada, acho que só o tempo é que sabe

-É tens razão – afirmou Maria muito triste

- O que é que tu tens Maria, estas preocupada com alguma coisa?

- É que, bem sabes Mary eu perguntei-te se gostavas do Cena porque eu…

(Mary não deixou a Maria acabar pois sabia perfeitamente o que é que está iria dizer)

- Tu fizeste-me essa pergunta porque tu tens a certeza que estás apaixonada por ele, não é? –

- Como é que tu sabes? – Perguntou Maria intrigada

- Basta ver a forma como tu olhas para ele, tu começas a tremer quando estas ao pé dele, tu ficas com cara de parva a olhar para ele e as vezes não sabes o que lhe dizer, já te chegas-te a esquecer de uma pergunta que tinhas para lhe fazer durante uma entrevista em Directo.

-É verdade

- E é por isso que eu não tenho a certeza se estou ou não apaixonada por ele – percebes agora

- Por isso o quê, não percebo

- Porque eu não fico como tu, eu adoro estar com ele, adoro falar com ele mas não começo a tremer quando estou ao pé dele nem sequer me esqueço do que tenho para falar, percebes?

- Percebo

- Eu só quero que tu saibas que por mim podes avançar, eu sei que gostas dele e se algum dia eu vier a perceber o que é que realmente sinto, pode vir a ser tarde de mais, e eu sei que contigo ele vai ser feliz.

-Tens a certeza?

- Não eu não tenho, mas é o melhor a ser feito – disse Mary

- Obrigado.

Cerca de dois minutos depois Mary é avisada por Mr McMahon que iria ser chamada dentro de dois minutos e nesse mesmo momento aparece o Cena e pouco depois aparece o Orton.

- Olá meninas – cumprimentou John

- Olá – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo

- Mary, posso falar contigo um instantinho?

- Claro

- Quero perguntar-te uma coisa

-Sim e o que é? – Perguntou Mary muito curiosa

- Queres entrar comigo hoje?

-Entrar, como assim?

- Tal como a Lita faz quando o Edge luta

- Há queres dizer, entrar ao teu lado para te apoiar

- Sim, gostava que estivesses ao meu lado, e além disso vais ser apresentada agora por isso depois já podes entrar comigo

- Claro porque não, mas a Maria é que costuma ir contigo as vezes

- Eu sei, mas agora queria que me passasses a acompanhar nos combates e se quiseres e acompanhar-te-ei nos teus as vezes

- Tu bem, pode ser mas hoje o Randy entra comigo e gostava que ele também me acompanhasse as vezes

- Claro, não te preocupes

- Mary, desculpa interromper mas chegou a hora de seres apresentada – afirmou Mr McMahon

-Tudo bem, mas o Randy ainda não chegou

-Já cá estou – disse Orton

-Até que enfim – afirmou Mary – já não era sem tempo

- Desculpa

-Tudo bem

- Bom prepara-te, eu entro e depois quando começar a tocar a música tu e o Orton entram

-Certo – afirmou Mary

- Mary – chamou John Cena

- Sim

- Boa sorte, vai correr tudo bem – apoiou John

- Obrigado

- E além disso eu ainda quero saber o que é que vocês os dois escondem de tudo e de todos

- Não te preocupes, vais saber ainda hoje, prometo

Nota: Bom e é isto, espero que tenham gostado.

O que é que será que a Mary e o Orton escondem de tudo e de todos, saberão no próximo capítulo.

Quem quiser deixar palpites está a vontade, se quiserem deixar ideias, comentários, criticas eu agradeço.

Bjos


	4. Chapter 4

**Apresentação e revelação**

(A música começa a tocar, o que significa que chegou a hora)

- Boa sorte – disse John

- Obrigado – respondeu Mary com um sorriso, apesar de não conseguir disfarçar o nervosismo

Depois de aparecerem perante as pessoas, Mary, avança e Randy faz as suas poses como sempre, a Diva limitasse a acenar e mandar beijos para o público.

As pessoas não percebem o porque de Randy estar ali com ela, enquanto umas aplaudem Mary, outras vaiam Randy, e outras limitam-se a lançar olhares curiosos.

Quando chegam perto do Ringue, Randy senta-se numa corda para permitir a passagem a Mary, mas o mais espantoso foi o facto dele não subir as cordas e fazer a sua pose habitual, simplesmente entrou, abraçou Mary e ficou ali ao lado dela, por sua vez esta entrou, acenou ao público que cada vez estava mais eufórico e ficou quieta, foi nesse instante que Randy se juntou a ela.

A atitude de Randy não espantou só o público, espantou principalmente Mary que não estava à espera daquele comportamento da parte do homem que ela tão bem conhecia.

- Como vocês sabem, todos os anos entra uma nova Diva na WWE, e como sabem a vencedora do "à procura da Diva 2007" chama-se Mary, que antes de assinar o contrato quer dizes alguma coisa? – perguntou Mr McMahon

- Sim é verdade – afirmou a Diva – Quero antes de mais agradecer à minha família que me apoiou desde o início, aos meus amigos e a todos vocês que tem estado a demonstrar um enorme carinho por mim, obrigado

- Vamos então passar à assinatura do contracto de um ano - disse Mr McMahon

-Sim, vamos

Mary olha para Orton e este sorri em sinal de aprovação.

Assim que o documento é assinado Mary e Orton dão um profundo e longo abraço, o que ainda deixa o público mais curioso.

– Eu queria dizer que é um grande prazer estar aqui neste ringue, que hoje piso oficialmente pela primeira vez, sei que vou obter vitórias em ringues como estes mas também vou ter derrotas e eu estou preparada para isso, porque sei que vou ter o apoio da minha família, não só a que vive aqui nos USA mas também a que vive em Portugal, os meus pais, avós, tios, tias, primos, irmão, etc.

- Quero agradecer também aos meus tios, Bob e Elaine, à minha prima Becky e ao meu primo Nathan, e também ao meu outro primo, ele sabe quem é, vocês são a minha vida, obrigado

- Mary depois destes agradecimentos todos que não interessam a ninguém, acho que podias explicar porque é que o Orton está aqui contigo, não achas – afirmou Mr McMahon cínico

- Não tem interesse para si, mas para nós tem e muito – afirmou Orton revoltado

-Calma Randy, apesar dos modos, Mr McMahon tem razão, eu percebi que ficaram curiosos e por isso acho que chegou a altura de explicar tudo, não achas?

-Se tu achas que é a melhor altura

-sim acho

Mary e Orton olham um para o outro em busca de coragem que naquele momento parece ter desaparecido

-São capazes de se despachar, o programa tem que continuar, não me apetece ficar aqui a criar raízes, preferia ir para o meu gabinete e levar-te comigo Mary, sempre tínhamos algo mais interessante para fazer do que ficar aqui – disse Mr McMahon para tentar provocar Mary e Orton

Nesse preciso momento Randy começa a dar murros a Mr McMahon e acaba por lhe aplicar um RKO, Mary tenta parar Randy mas em vão.

Randy estava cada vez mais descontrolado e Mary não sabia o que fazer para o acalmar até que de repente começa a soar a música de John Cena e este consegue parar Orton e acalma-lo.

- Acalma-te Randy, não percebes que ele disse aquilo para nos testar, para ver se tu davas com a língua nos dentes – afirmou Mary

- Achas? –perguntou Randy

- Sim, acho – disse Mary – obrigado John, senão fosses tu eu não sei o que teria acontecido

- Não precisas de agradecer – disse John – bom vou andando, falamos depois

- Ok , afirmou Randy – até já

- espera, não vás – pediu Mary

- Porque? – perguntou John

- Vou agora explicar tudo, eu sei que também estás curioso por isso gostava que ficasses aqui – pediu Mary

- tudo bem, eu fico

- Bom, antes de mais, acho que vocês devem estar a perguntar-se o porque do Randy ter vindo comigo, o porque de me ter defendido das atitudes de Mr McMahon, o porque de existir tanta cumplicidade entre nós os dois, mas acima de tudo devem querer saber o porque de eu nunca ter dito o meu nome completo, vocês sempre me conheceram por Mary, eu fiz questão de não revelar o meu nome porque caso ganhasse o concurso vocês poderiam pensar que eu só consegui a vitoria por ser quem sou.

- Mas, tu estas a falar do que, realmente todos nós só te conhecemos por Mary, nunca me perguntei porque mas agora estou curioso – afirmou Cena

- É que o meu nome completo é Mary Anne James Orton – afirmou Mary a medo

- Então mas isso quer dizer que vocês são familiares? – Perguntou Cena

- Sim – confirmou Orton – Nós somos primos

- Mary, isto é verdade? – perguntou Cena

- Sim é

- Mas porque é que nunca me disseste nada, eu… eu… esquece…, tu não prestas mesmo Orton – afirmou Cena irritado

- Não estou a perceber onde queres chegar – disse Mary

Cena nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, deixou o ringue sem dizer mais nada

- O que é que lhe deu? – Perguntou Mary incrédula

- Não sei, mas vou descobrir – afirmou Orton decidido – E você Mr Vince McMahon, caso se volte a meter com a minha prima está feito

- Calma Primo, não vale a pena irritares-te mais

- Tens razão, este tipo já teve o que merece – confirmou Orton – Vamos embora, eu preciso ter uma conversa com o Cena

- Vamos, adeus pessoal – disse Mary indo embora com Orton

N/A: mais um capítulo no ar, espero que gostem. Quero desejar a todos os que por aqui passam um Feliz Natal junto dos que mais amam.

beijos


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: olá, decidi tirar o capítulo que tinha de nome " preocupação" e rescreve-lo em algumas partes, a parte inicial esta igual mas depois muda muita coisa.

Acho que agora está muito melhor. Espero que gostem

Deixem ideias e sugestões sobre algo que achem que deva acontecer no decorrer da história.

Beijos e obrigado à LiKasS e à fabiola yume que deixaram comentários.

fabiola yume ainda n sei se a Mary vai ficar com o Cena ou se com outra pessoa ou até mesmo se ficara sozinha, mas logo verei, já agora se quiseres deixar alguma sugestão eu agradeço.

**Preocupação e conversa**

Depois de sair do ringue Randy dirige-se ao balneário de Cena para tentar falar com ele. Cena não estava com vontade de ver ninguém, depois de tudo o que se tinha passado no ringue, mas de repente alguém começa a bater à porta.

Truz Truz Truz

- Quem é? – Perguntou Cena de mau humor

- Sou eu John, o Randy

- Não me apetece falar com ninguém, muito menos depois daquilo que vocês me contaram no ringue, preciso ficar sozinho – disse John cada vez mais mal-humorado

- Mas pelo menos abre a porta para que eu possa perceber o que se passa, o porquê de estares assim tão irritado – pediu Orton

-Não percebeste que eu não me apetece falar com ninguém, preciso mesmo ficar sozinho

Entretanto chega Mary que também tenta falar com John mas em vão, até que este sai do seu camarim e se dirige para o seu carro, mas na hora em que tenta arrancar, Mary não deixa, pondo-se assim à frente do carro para que este não saia dali sem antes explicar o que se passa.

John então faz marcha a traz e sai do local deixando Mary destroçada e sem saber o que fazer, acabando assim por ir para o hotel junto com o primo.

No dia seguinte Mary e orton voltam para casa do primo em St Louis, Missouri e cerca de três dias depois, a Diva acaba por convencer o primo a irem até west newbury, Massachusetts e no dia seguinte decide ir até casa de Cena para tentar falar com ele e assim tentar perceber o que se passou quatro dias antes.

Truz Truz Truz

- Quem é? – Perguntou Dan um dos irmãos de Cena

- Sou eu, a Mary

- Mary sabes que horas são? – Resmunga Dan mal-humorado

- Desculpa vir aqui tão cedo, mas é que eu preciso falar com o John

- Mary, são sete horas da manha, não podias ter vindo um pouco mais tarde?

- Desculpa, mas é que eu preciso mesmo falar com ele

- Tudo bem, espera aqui que eu vou chama-lo

- Obrigado Dan

Alguns minutos depois aparece Dan e diz a Mary que o irmão não quer falar com ela e esta pede-lhe que tente convencer John a falar com ela, mas Dan diz que se voltar a tentar vai ser pior, o melhor é ficar á espera que ele desça para tomar o pequeno almoço.

- Mary vê lá se pões algum juízo na cabeça do meu irmão, é que ele esta mesmo chateado contigo e com o Orton – afirmou Dan

- Eu sei, e é por isso mesmo que eu estou aqui – disse Mary

- Vou comer qualquer coisa, venho já – disse Dan

- Ok, até já

(Dois minutos depois)

- O que fazes aqui Mary, eu disse ao meu irmão que não queria falar contigo – disse John Cena chateado

- Eu sei que disseste que não querias falar comigo mas eu não podia ir embora sem ver com os meus próprios olhos – disse Mary

- Ver o que com os teus próprios olhos? – Perguntou Cena

- O quanto tu estas chateado comigo e com o meu primo – disse Mary cabisbaixa

- Estou mesmo Mary, eu estou muito chateado convosco, bolas eu pensei que vocês confiassem em mim – disse Cena ao mesmo tempo que se senta no sofá em frente a Mary

- E confiamos, só que não podíamos contar a ninguém – explicou Mary

- Mas porque, ainda não percebi? – disse Cena

- Porque tal como disse na segunda – feira, caso as pessoas soubessem que eu e o Randy somos primos iriam ficar a pensar que eu tinha ganho o concurso por ser quem sou e não por mérito próprio – explicou Mary

- Tudo bem, até ai eu percebo mas, podiam ter confiado em mim, eu nunca contaria a ninguém o vosso segredo, bolas eu e o Orton somos tão amigos pensei que não era necessário haver segredos entre nós os dois – disse Cena colocando a cabeça entre as pernas

Nesse momento Mary aproximasse de Cena e ajoelhasse a seus pés dando-lhe a mão e diz:

- A culpa é toda minha, fui eu quem pediu para guardamos segredo, por ele tínhamos contado a toda a gente logo no primeiro dia do concurso – disse Mary – desculpa-me eu sei que devíamos ter-te contado afinal vocês são amigos, mas não o culpes a ele.

- É que… é que… é que eu – Gaguejou Cena

- É que tu!!! – Afirmou Mary

- Nada esquece – Disse Cena desistindo do que ia dizer

- Tu ias dizer qualquer coisa e deve ser importante pela maneira como hesitaste – disse Mary

- Não era nada de importante – disse John Cena

- Tudo bem tu é que sabes e voltando ao assunto que me trouxe cá, perdoas-me ou não – perguntou Mary fazendo beicinho pois sabia que ele não resistia

- Claro que perdoo, tu fizeste-me ver as coisas de outra maneira, e eu só tenho que te pedir desculpas a ti e ao Randy – referiu Cena

- Não precisas pedir desculpas, eu compreendo a tua reacção é só que … eu fiquei preocupada contigo – disse Mary

- Estou bem, não precisas de te preocupar – disse John Cena

- Tudo bem – afirmou Mary – Bom vou andando para o Hotel, que o meu primo já deve ter acordado e deve estar preocupado

- Tudo bem, então encontramo-nos para a semana em Maine no Monday Night Raw

- Então até lá – disse Mary despedindo-se de John com um beijo na bochecha

4


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: olá a todos, antes de mais quero agradecer à fabiola yume que me mandou mail, ainda bem que estas a gostar.

O título está uma grande porcaria mas não me lembrei de mais nada, mas o que conta é a intenção.

Beijos

* * *

**Desmaio, conversa entre homens e explicação**

Passaram-se seis longos meses desde a apresentação de Mary em New York City, e era mais um dia do Monday Night Raw, desta vez o programa realizava-se em Washington – Seattle na Key Arena, esta noite seria muito importante não só para Mary, mas também para Cena, ambos lutaria pelos títulos, o John lutaria para tentar recuperar o titulo da WWE contra o Chris Masters que detinha o titulo à mais de um mês enquanto que Mary lutaria contra Mickie James tentando assim manter o titulo que detinha à duas semanas.

Nessa noite no balneário feminino, Mickie tenta intimidar Mary e acaba por a agredir violentamente fazendo de tudo para que Mary não esteja nas melhores condições para o combate que se iria realizar mais tarde, alguns minutos depois de Mickie ter saído dos balneários, Maria aparece e encontra a campeã desmaiada.

Sem saber o que fazer Maria começa a pedir socorro e um dos seguranças do local acaba por aparecer e chama os paramédicos, enquanto estes examinam Mary, Maria decide ir chamar Orton para que este saiba do ocorrido. Quando Maria vai à procura de Orton, acaba por o encontrar à conversa com Cena.

- Randy, vem depressa, quandochegueiaosbalneáriosencontreiaMarydesmaiada – diz Maria muito depressa

- Calma Maria, fala devagar porque senão não te percebemos – diz Cena

- Sim, eu não percebi nada do que disseste – diz Orton

- Eu disse para vires depressa porque quando cheguei aos balneários encontrei a Mary desmaiada – disse Maria calmamente para que se percebesse o que dizia

- O que? – Disseram Orton e Cena ao mesmo tempo

- Repete lá o que disseste, o que é que aconteceu à minha prima!!! – Disse Orton

- Eu encontrei-a desmaiada e toda ensanguentada, comecei a chamar por socorro, apareceu um segurança e chamou os paramédicos, quando eles chegaram vim à tua procura – disse Maria

- Do que é que estamos à espera, vamos ver como é que ela está – disse Cena impaciente

Quando chegaram aos balneários femininos Mary ainda se encontrava desmaiada, e Orton começa a fazer perguntas

- Como é que ela está?

-Ainda não lhe podemos responder, só quando ela acordar é que saberemos – disse um dos paramédicos

- Mas porque é que ela continua inconsciente?

- Calma, tem que ter calma, olhe se calhar o melhor é esperarem todos lá fora – disse o mesmo paramédico

"Alguns minutos depois"

- Mas porque é que não nos dizem nada – diz Orton muito nervoso

- Não sei, mas já não aguento mais, preciso de notícias, preciso saber como é que está a Mary – diz Cena cada vez mais descontrolado

-Calma rapazes, mais tarde ou mais cedo teremos notícias – diz Maria para tentar acalmar os dois

- Eu não consigo ficar aqui, vou entrar – diz Orton

- Não vais a lado nenhum – diz Maria decidida

"A porta abre-se e um dos paramédicos sai"

- E então, como é que ela está? – Perguntou Cena

- Ela já acordou mas vai ter que ir para o hospital – disse o paramédico de nome Henry

- O que, porquê? – Perguntou Orton muito desesperado – mas o que é que a minha prima tem, DIGA-ME

- Acalma-te primo, eu estou bem – disse Mary que tinha acabado de sair dos balneários femininos em cima de uma maca

- Prima, tu estas bem, diz-me como estas, tens dores – disse Orton muito agitado

- Calma, eu tenho algumas dores, e por isso vou ao hospital fazer um raio x porque posso ter alguma coisa partida

- Mas Mary, dói-te alguma coisa em especial – disse Cena

- Doei-me as costas e o braço direito – disse Mary – Eu sei que tenho o combate hoje mas caso eu não consiga chegar a horas eu ligo para um de vocês para que possam avisar Mr McMahon e nessa altura gostava que explicassem ao público tudo o que se passou

- Tudo bem, mas Mary tu estas a pensar combater hoje? – Perguntou Maria

- Não sei, conforme o que disserem os médicos – informou Mary – bom, até já

- Até já - disseram os três

- Mais uma coisa, primo tu não penses sequer em ir ter com a Mickie, nem tu John – disse Mary

- Mas… - protestaram os dois

- Não há mas nem meio mas, deixem esse assunto comigo

"Cerca de uma hora depois Orton e Cena encontram-se nos balneários masculinos"

- Então, já tens notícias da tua prima – perguntou Cena

- Não, ia perguntar-te precisamente o mesmo – diz Orton cada vez mais preocupado

Truz Truz Truz

- Posso – perguntou Maria

- Claro entra – Diz Cena

- Já há noticias – perguntou Maria

- Não – disseram Orton e Cena ao mesmo tempo

"Nesse mesmo momento chegam o HBK Shawn Michaels e o Triple H"

- Olá – disseram ambos

- Olá – disseram os três

- O que é que se passa, vocês parecem em baixo – diz o HBK

- Foi a P da Mickie James, que agrediu a Mary – diz Maria revoltada

- O que!!! – Disseram os dois membros dos D – Generation X ao mesmo tempo

- Sim, é verdade, e neste momento a Mary esta no hospital – diz Cena cada vez mais inquieto

- E como é que ela está – perguntou Triple H

- Não sabemos – informou Maria – vou para o balneário feminino mudar de roupa porque o programa está quase a começar

- Ok, nos também vamos mudar de roupa – diz HBK

Cerca de meia hora depois o programa começou e nem sinais de Mary, estavam todos a ficar cada vez mais preocupados pois não viam a hora de saber como estava a Diva, até que cerca de uma hora depois…

- Cena faz-me um favor, toma atenção ao meu telemóvel, para o caso da minha prima telefonar – pediu Orton

- Tudo bem, não te preocupes vou estar atento, já agora, bom combate – diz Cena

- Obrigado

- De nada

Algum tempo depois …

Pum Pum Pum

- Posso? – Perguntou Maria

- Claro, entra – afirma Cena

- Então ela já disse alguma coisa? – Perguntou a Diva

- Não, ainda não disse nada – afirma Orton que já tinha vindo do seu combate Ironman

contra Ric Flair

- Eu já não aguento mais ficar sem notícias, eu preciso de ver a Mary – diz Cena enquanto anda de um lado para o outro dentro do balneário

- Calma amor, ela está bem vais ver – diz Maria

- Espero que sim, olha lá tu não estas atrasada, não devias ir para a zona das entrevistas rápidas? – perguntou John

- Aí meu deus, esqueci-me – diz Maria – até já tenho que ir

- Até já

- Agora que a Maria já saio daqui, posso fazer-te uma pergunta? – diz Orton

- Claro, diz

- Como é que vai a tua relação com a Maria?

- Porque é que me estas a perguntar isso? – Pergunta John

- Por nada de especial é só que tu namoras à três meses e meio com a Maria e estas sempre com a minha prima, e hoje tu tens estado muito preocupado com ela – afirmou Orton

- É normal, afinal ela é minha amiga e todos estamos preocupados com ela – afirmou Cena

- Eu sei disso, mas, é pá não sei, há qualquer coisa na tua reacção relativamente ao que lhe aconteceu que me deixa desconfiado

- Desconfiado em relação ao que? – Pergunta Cena

- Em relação aos teus sentimentos

- Aos meus sentimentos!!! – Afirmou Cena confuso

- Sim – diz Orton

- Mas porquê – pergunta Cena

- Porquê, não sei mas acho que tu sentes algo mais que amizade pela minha prima – diz Orton

- Não, a Mary é apenas minha amiga, nada mais do que isso – afirmou Cena

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso, mas tu é que sabes – disse Orton cansado de tentar abrir os olhos ao seu melhor amigo

- Bom, o melhor é irmos andando, temos que avisar o público do sucedido – disse Cena

- Sim vamos – confirmou Orton

Cerca de três minutos depois, Orton e Cena sobem ao ringue para dar a devida explicação ao público, para que estes fiquem a saber do ocorrido, logo de seguida chega Mickie.

-Boa Noite – Gritam Cena e Orton ao mesmo tempo

- Devem estar a perguntar-se o porquê de nós os dois estarmos aqui, quando neste momento deveria estar a ocorrer o combate pelo titulo feminino da WWE, pois a resposta é muito simples, nós estamos aqui porque ocorreu um imprevisto de ultima hora – explicou Cena

- Sim é verdade, o que se passou foi que a minha prima foi atacada pela Mickie James há cerca de duas horas e meia – Afirmou Orton enquanto olhava para a Mickie com cara de quem a quer esganar, mas não o fez porque prometeu a Mary que ficava quieto.

- E foi encontrada pela Maria, desmaiada e toda ensanguentada nos balneários femininos – disse Cena olhando para o chão logo de seguida, demonstrando grande preocupação relativamente á saúde da amiga – por isso hoje não haverá nenhum combate pelo titulo.

- Isso não é bem assim, desde o momento em que a Mary não aparece para defender o seu titulo de campeã feminina eu passo automaticamente a ser a nova campeã – afirmou Mickie convencida do que estava a dizer. – Portanto eu sou a nova campeã

Continua...

N/A: Não sei quando ponho o proximo capitulo, provavelmente vai demorar um pouco.


	7. Chapter 7

**Novos Campeões**

Nesse preciso momento a música de entrada de Mary começa a tocar e a Diva entra, enquanto Lilian, a apresentadora diz: From Lisbon,Portugal the WWE women´s champion, Mary Orton.

Quando Mary sobe ao ringue olha para o primo e para o amigo e diz:

- Sabes Mickie, ao contrário de ti, eu sou honesta e não preciso de agredir ninguém antes do combate para garantir que vou ganhar, porque cada vez que começo um combate, dou o meu melhor, quer ganhe quer perca – disse Mary furiosa

- Sim sim, isso é tudo muito bonito mas tu sabes quem é a verdadeira campeã, e essa não és tu, sou eu – declarou Mickie com desdém – afinal hoje tornei-me novamente campeã feminina

- O que? – Perguntou Mary perplexa – Tu sabes muito bem que a campeã feminina sou eu, afinal o nosso combate ainda não começou, só no fim do combate é que vamos saber quem é a verdadeira campeã, se tu, se eu

- É claro que a verdadeira campeã sou eu – Afirmou Mickie

- Sabes uma coisa Mickie, não me parece que sejas lá grande campeã, afinal hoje agrediste-me e eu fiquei neste estado, desloquei o ombro e quase que me partias o nariz, eu sai dos balneários femininos toda ensanguentada – Afirmou Mary com raiva no olhar – Tu só me fizeste isto porque sabes que luto bem, senão soubesses isso tu terias ficado quieta à espera do combate, coisa que não fizeste.

- Tu até podes ser boa, mas eu sou melhor que tu, podes ter a certeza que não tenho medo de ti, hoje apenas ajustei umas contas que ficaram por ajustar há dois meses. – Declarou Mickie

- Pois, e se te deixasses de conversas é que eu quero começar este combate o mais depressa possível – disse Mary

- Estas com pressa de perder o titulo ou …

Mary não deixou Mickie acabar de falar, atacando-a logo de seguida, o que deu início ao combate, logo que Cena e Orton saíram do ringue e se dirigiram para os balneários.

O combate começou com alguns murros e joelhadas da parte de ambas as divas, até que Mary conseguiu a muito esforço aplicar uma técnica característica de seu primo, o RKO, o que devido a todas as dores que Mary tinha não foi aplicado na perfeição o que fez com que Mickie recuperasse com alguma facilidade. O tempo foi passando e ambas as Divas davam o seu melhor para sair do ringue com o titulo e a certa altura Mary aplica um chick kick (finisher da Trish Stratus), o que pareceu surtir efeito durante algum tempo mas, cerca de cinco minutos, ambas as divas estavam muito cansadas e Mickie acabou por levar a melhor ao aplicar um DDT em Mary, fazendo a pin e tornando-se assim a nova campeã feminina.

Mickie depois de fazer a pin começa aos saltos com o título na mão, de repente aproximasse de Mary e bate-lhe com o título em cheio na cabeça e antes de se ir embora aproxima a sua cara à de Mary e diz:

- Isto é para aprenderes a não dizeres que és a melhor, agora já sabes que a melhor sou eu, Mickie James, eu sou a única, a verdadeira campeã Feminina da WWE. – afirmou Mickie saindo do local o mais depressa possível, pois tinha a certeza que Orton iria aparecer para ajudar a prima.

Nesse preciso momento surge Orton e vai ao encontro da prima que se encontrava desmaiada devido à pancada que levara com o título. Orton assim que sobe ao ringue aproximasse da prima e tenta acorda-la, mas esta não reage logo ao chamamento do primo. Como o prima não reagia Orton decidiu leva-la até junto dos médicos que se encontravam no local, pegou nela ao colo e saiu do ringue dirigindo-se assim a uma pequena sala onde se encontravam os médicos que costumavam acompanhar os wrestlers para todo o lado.

Quando chegou a essa mesma sala Orton deparou-se com um local pequeno mas de certa forma acolhedor, o compartimento tinha paredes brancas, chão creme e era composto por um sofá verde, uma pequena mesa, duas macas e uma secretária onde se encontrava o computador portátil do chefe de equipa, tinha também as fichas de todos os wrestlers e de todas as divas para o caso de serem necessárias informações sobre alguns/algumas deles/delas.

Quando Orton entrou o medico mandou-o deitar a prima em cima de uma das macas para que esta pudesse ser observada, o médico deu a cheirar à diva um produto que a despertou de imediato.

Depois de Mary ter sido observada o médico concluiu que está se encontrava bem para descanso desta e de Orton e que apenas tinha desmaiado devido ao estado de fraqueza e de cansaço em que se encontrava devido a tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido nessa tarde e também pelo facto de ter levado com o titulo em cheio na cabeça.

Assim que deixam a sala do médico, Orton encaminha-se ao seu balneário e Mary dirige-se ao backstage para ver o resto do combate entre Chris Masters e John Cena pelo título da WWE. Quando a Diva lá chegou reparou que o Masters detinha a vantagem mantendo Cena no chão o máximo de tempo possível, pelo que Mary pode constatar o actual campeão estava a focalizar a sua atenção para o braço esquerdo de Cena que tinha sido magoado no programa anterior, mais precisamente na segunda – feira anterior pelo Umaga.

Cerca de dois minutos depois, o combate virou completamente passando Cena a deter a vantagem ao fazer o Five Knuckle Shuffle, fazendo a Pin logo de seguida mas Masters conseguiu safar-se quando a contagem ia no dois e meio. Depois da Pin Masters levantasse e tenta prender Cena no Master lock mas este consegue fugir e empurrar Chris para um dos contos, dando-lhe uma série de murros seguidos, o combate continuou e de repente Cena faz o F-U a Chris Masters, mas como viu que não seria o suficiente decide então fazer STFU, o que leva Masters a desistir, fazendo com que Cena se tornasse novamente Campeão da WWE.

N/A: obrigado Naughty Fairy e Shadow's fairy pelas reviews, ainda bem que estão a gostar. Não sei quando ponho o próximo capítulo, mas espero que não demore muito.

Espero que gostem deste capítulo e da fic do harry potter que escrevi. Se gostarem digam senão gostarem digam também.

beijos


	8. Chapter 8

**Descoberta, conversa e brincadeiras**

Mary nem queria acreditar que o amigo tinha voltado a tornar-se campeão da WWE, nesse momento o seu maior desejo era dirigir-se ao ringue e ir dar os parabéns ao amigo, mas não o chegou a fazer pois Mickie James apareceu e começou a dizer:

- Olha quem é ela, a ex. Campeã feminina que pensava ser a maior – Afirmou Mickie com cara de gozo

- Ouve Mickie, eu não estou com paciência para te aturar, tu sabes que só me ganhaste porque eu não estou em condições de lutar devido a tudo o que tu me fizeste, mas não te preocupes porque eu vou falar com o Mr. McMahon para lhe pedir para activar a cláusula de desforra presente no meu contrato e assim que estiver quase a 100 vou lutar contra ti pelo título de campeã feminina da WWE, e tenho quase a certeza de que vou sair vitoriosa. – Disse Mary tentando esconder o desgosto que lhe ia na alma por ter perdido o título, ainda para mais contra uma mulher que só sabe magoar as outras pessoas

- Tu é que sabes, mas acho que é uma perda de tempo pois eu vou ganhar-te à mesma – disse Mickie confiante

- Sabes que mais vou-me embora pois não me apetece aturar pessoas como tu – disse Mary

Assim que a Diva vira costas é atingida uma vez mais pelo título de Mickie, que se vai embora logo de seguida, deixando Mary inconsciente pela terceira vez nesse dia.

Quando John chega um pouco depois encontra Mary caída no chão, aproximasse da amiga e começa a chamar o seu nome e um pouco depois ela acorda.

- Mary acorda – suplica John muito aflito – acorda por favor, vá lá acorda

-John!!! – Chamou Mary

- Graças a deus estás bem – disse John mais aliviado – como é que te sentes? – Pergunta John ao mesmo tempo que ajuda a amiga a levantar-se e a sentar-se num banco que se encontrava no local

- Um pouco tonta e com algumas dores de cabeça – disse Mary

- Mas o que é que aconteceu afinal, porque é que tu estavas desmaiada – perguntou John sem conseguir esconder a preocupação

- Não tenho a certeza mas, deve ter sido obras da Mickie – disse Mary

- Da Mickie, porquê? – Pergunta John

- Eu estive a ver o fim do teu combate e de repente a Mickie apareceu e começou a criticar-me e a gozar pelo facto de ter ganho o titulo e quando eu virei costas senti uma pancada na cabeça e depois não me lembro de mais nada, deve ter sido quando desmaiei. – Disse Mary – tenho quase a certeza que foi ela

- A Mickie está mesmo a pedir uma lição – disse John encostando-se à parede

- Tens razão, e podes ter a certeza que tudo o que ela me fez vai ter troco e mais depressa do que ela pensa. – disse Mary decidida em vingar-se de Mickie

- Se precisares de mim para alguma coisa é só pedires, que eu vou estar sempre disponível para te ajudar no que quer que seja – Disse John

- Obrigado Campeão – Disse Mary

- Vou andando para o hotel é que a Maria diz que esta muito cansada, eu por mim ia dar uma volta para comemorar o facto de ter recuperado o título, é que não me está mesmo a apetecer ir para o hotel, mas ela não quer mesmo ir sair – disse John

- Eu até iria contigo caso tivesse mantido o título mas assim não tenho nada para comemorar – afirmou Mary desanimada

- Não tens nada para comemorar? – Perguntou John ao mesmo tempo que pegava em Mary e a punha em posição para um F – U – Tens a certeza? – Disse John

- Tenho a certeza absoluta – afirmou Mary

-Eu não tinha tanta certeza – disse John enquanto mantinha a diva pendurada nas suas costas – Olha que temos algo para comemorar, senão acertares faço-te um F – U, por isso pensa bem – Disse John tentando esconder o Riso

- Não me estou a lembrar de nada que nós tenhamos para comemorar, é que não me lembro mesmo – disse Mary pensativa

- Então não temos, eu recuperei o Título e tu dizes que não temos nada para comemorar – disse John

- É, tens razão, mas mesmo assim eu não me sinto muito bem para ir comemorar – disse Mary

- Compreendo afinal hoje tiveste um dia difícil, então fica para outra altura – disse John

- Tudo bem, olha que eu não me esqueço – disse Mary piscando o olho a Cena e virando costas para se ir embora

- Fica combinado então - Disse John - o teu primo já se foi embora? – perguntou Cena

- Não, acho que não, deve estar à minha espera para irmos para o hotel – disse Mary

- Tudo bem, é só porque ele hoje fez-me uma pergunta e eu não cheguei a responder e tenho a certeza que já sei a resposta – Disse John

- Uma pergunta! – afirmou Mary – e posso saber qual foi essa pergunta

- Coisas minhas, nada de especial – Disse John – É só que quando ele me perguntou eu não respondi e depois ele disse-me uma coisa e eu neguei, mas caso ele me voltasse a fazer essa mesma pergunta eu dir-lhe-ia que ele tem razão e que só agora é que eu percebi isso

- Não sei do que é que estas a falar mas caso precises de falar com alguém sabes que podes contar comigo, eu estou aqui campeão

- Eu sei disso e agradeço-te por tudo – afirmou John ao mesmo tempo que abraçava a Diva

Quando se separaram John disse a Mary que a levaria até aos Balneários femininos e que depois a acompanharia até junto de Randy para o caso de se voltarem a cruzar com Mickie. Mary disse que não seria necessário mas Cena insistiu e acabou por acompanhar a Diva.

N/A: Oi. tive o pc avariado por isso não pude escrever, e vou ter exames até dia 19 de Março por isso não vou poder escrever muito, o proximo capitulo já estava escrito antes mas só o vou por aqui quando tiver mais um capitulo quase escrito.

obrigado Shadow's fairy, ainda bem que estas a gostar.

bjos


	9. Chapter 9

"**Steel Cage" sentimentos e receios **

Passaram – se duas semanas e era mais um dia do Monday night Raw que desta vez se realizava em Las Vegas – Nevada no "Thomas and Mack Center", nessa mesma noite, Mary iria ter a sua vingança pelo facto de Mickie lhe ter ganho o titulo depois de a ter agredido antes e depois do combate.

Na semana anterior, Mary não tinha estado presente pois tinha ficado em Missouri a recuperar, depois de ter desmaiado três vezes por causa de Mickie, acabou por ir ao médico depois de ter desmaiado pela terceira vez e fez alguns exames que confirmaram que esta tinha um traumatismo craniano.

Nessa noite Mary chamou Mr McMahon ao ringue, no início do programa e disse:

- Mr McMahon, eu chamei-o aqui porque gostava de ter hoje um combate especial contra a Mickie, que tal como é do conhecimento de todos é a nova campeã feminina, mas também sabem que ela me agrediu antes do combate o que fez com que eu fosse parar ao hospital – nesse momento o publico começa a chamar Mary para a incentivar, o que deixou a diva muito feliz – também sabem que ela me deixou inconsciente no ringue e depois se foi embora, o que a maioria de vocês não sabe é que a louca da Mickie me deixou inconsciente pela terceira vez nessa noite, logo depois do combate do Cena, sim eu depois de sair do ringue fui observada pelos médicos que nos acompanham diariamente aqui na Raw e logo a seguir fui ver o resto do combate do John e antes dele voltar para o backstage, a Mickie apareceu, começou com as tretas dela e deu-me novamente com o titulo na cabeça, quando o Cena chegou foi em meu auxilio e depois eu era para ir para o hotel com o meu primo mas ele insistiu em irmos ao hospital.

- Muito bem – afirmou Mr McMahon – tu disseste que querias um combate especial contra a Mickie, que tipo de combate é que tens em mente.

- Eu estava a pensar num combate "Steel Cage" – afirmou Mary o que arrancou muitos assobios da parte do público que estava cada vez mais entusiasmado.

- Tens a certeza – perguntou Mr McMahon enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas

- Sim tenho, eu sei que praticamente nenhuma diva lutou num combate destes mas eu quero agradecer à Mickie por me ter posto inconsciente por três vezes no outro dia e nada melhor do que este combate como agradecimento – afirmou Mary com um sorriso arrogante digno do seu primo Randy que ainda não tinha chegado e de certeza que teria um ataque de coração assim que soubesse da loucura que a prima que ele mais ama estava prestes a cometer.

- Muito bem, então hoje teremos um combate "Steel Cage" entre Mary Orton e Mickie James, pelo título feminino da WWE – afirma Mr McMahon saído do ringue sendo de seguida seguido por Mary que acena ao público e sorri de felicidade por ter conseguido o combate que queria.

Quando Mary chegou aos balneários femininos foi abordada pela Maria e pela Torrie Wilson que a tentaram persuadir pois o combate "Steel Cage" era extremamente violento, mas não conseguiram nada pois Mary estava decidida em vingar-se daquilo que Mickie lhe fizera duas semanas antes.

Alguns minutos depois chega Cena que pede para falar com Mary a sós.

Pumm pumm pumm

- Posso entrar meninas – pergunta Cena de olhos fechados pois alguma das divas podia estar despida

- Claro amor, entra – afirma Maria dando um beijo no namorado

- Posso mesmo entrar, estão todas vestidas – pergunta Cena olhando para a namorada

- Claro que estamos tonto, achas que a Maria iria dizer para tu entrares se alguma de nós estivesse em trazes menores – afirma Mary olhando para o amigo – afinal ela não iria gostar que o namorado visse outras mulheres despidas

- É verdade – confirma Maria agarrando o braço do namorado – tu só me podes ver despida a mim – nesse momento Mary e Torrie começam a rir enquanto olham para o casal de enamorados que estava há sua frente

- Amor … - chama Cena

- Sim … - diz Maria

- Será que tu e a Torrie podiam sair um pouco é que eu queria falar com a Mary – Diz Cena olhando para ambas as Divas (Maria e Torrie)

- Por mim tudo bem – afirma Torrie

- Claro, nós saímos – afirma Maria dando um beijo no namorado e preparando-se para sair mas antes diz – faz-me é um favor, vê lá se consegues fazer com que ela mude de ideias em relação ao combate

- Foi por isso que eu vim aqui – afirma Cena

- Ah, pensei que era para me veres – afirmou Maria olhando para o chão

- Também …

- Eu sei bobo, estava a brincar – diz Maria piscando o olho e saindo dos balneários femininos

- Sabes, este não é o melhor local para conversarmos – afirma Mary

- Então porquê – pergunta Cena confuso

- Porque pode entrar alguma Diva e já viste o que é que ela pode pensar se nos vir aos dois aqui sozinhos – diz Mary olhando para o amigo com cara de gozo

- Que mal é que tem – diz Cena – toda a gente sabe que nos somos amigos e por isso não vão estranhar se nos virem aqui aos dois

- É, se calhar tens razão – diz Mary – mas o que é que tu querias falar comigo.

- Eu queria pedir-te para desistires da ideia do combate "Steel Cage" – afirma Cena olhando para a amiga demonstrando grande preocupação

- Mas porque é que toda a gente quer que eu desista deste combate – diz Mary enquanto dá um murro na porta do seu cacifo visivelmente revoltada

- Mary, eu simplesmente não quero que te magoes, eu já lutei em alguns combates como esse e sei que são muito violentos – afirma Cena aproximando-se da Diva

- Eu agradeço a tua preocupação, mas eu já tomei a minha decisão, eu vou lutar contra a Mickie pelo título e mostrar-lhe que sou capaz de o recuperar – afirma Mary

Nesse momento, a actual campeã Mickie James entra e diz:

- Olha quem é ela, a antiga campeã que dizia ser a maior – afirma Mickie com desdém

- Eu nunca disse que era a maior, ao contrário de ti que pensas que és invencível – afirma Mary olhando a rival de cima a baixo – eu vou provar-te que tu não passas de uma louca que nem devia estar aqui (N/A: Pessoal, eu não tenho nada contra a Mickie, até gosto bastante dela, é uma grande Diva e uma grande campeã, mas eu tinha que arranjar uma rival para a Mary)

- E como é que vais provar isso – pergunta Mickie enquanto exibe o seu título de campeã feminina da WWE

- Hoje vou ganhar o combate "Steel Cage" e tornar-me novamente campeã – afirma Mary

- Tu não vais ganhar este combate e sabes porque – pergunta Mickie

- Não, não sei…

- Porque nem sequer vais aparecer no ringue – afirma Mickie enquanto tenta dar com o título em Mary, mas é impedida por Cena que até ao momento não tinha proferido uma única palavra pois achou melhor as Divas resolverem aquele assunto entre elas

- Desaparece daqui Mickie antes que eu te dê um F-U como na semana passada – afirma Cena que se mantinha à frente da amiga, para que está não levasse com o título em cheio na cabeça

- Não acredito, agora até precisas de um guarda-costas – afirma Mickie enquanto ria

Nesse momento Mary parte para cima da adversária e dá-lhe vários socos e pontapés, até que Cena se põe novamente entre as duas e expulsa Mickie do local, logo de seguida segura Mary pois está tentou ir atrás da rival.

- John larga-me deixa-me ir atrás dela, aquela C não sabe com quem se meteu – afirma Mary vermelha de raiva

- Calma, tu não vais a lado nenhum, vais ficar aqui comigo – afirma Cena abraçando a amiga logo de seguida pois esta tinha começado a chorar abundantemente – Calma, vai correr tudo bem, eu estou aqui contigo e prometo que vou estar a ver o combate e caso seja preciso eu vou até ao ringue

- Eu… Eu… obrigado – diz Mary entre lágrimas

- Não precisas de agradecer – afirma John acariciando os cabelos da Diva

- Eu tenho medo que o Chris Benoit apareça, pois eu ouvi dizer que ele fez um pacto com a Mickie – diz Mary enquanto chora

- Sim é verdade, eles juntaram-se para dar cabo de nós os dois, e na semana passada eles viram do que eu sou capaz, mas não te preocupes, eu não vou deixar que ele se aproxime de ti – afirma Cena

- Eu tenho medo John, não é da Mickie porque com ela eu posso bem, mas tenho medo dele – diz Mary abraçando novamente o campeão da WWE

- Escuta Mary, o Chris Benoit não te vai fazer nada, eu prometo e se ele ousar sequer aproximar-se de ti eu acabo com ele – Diz John enquanto aperta a Diva mais contra si, o que fez com que Mary pudesse ouvir o ritmo acelerado do coração dele.

- Prometes mesmo – pergunta Mary

- Prometo – declara Cena olhando nos olhos da Diva, nesse momento o coração de ambos acelerou ainda mais, pois eles começaram a aproximar-se lentamente até que o inevitável aconteceu e as suas bocas juntaram-se num beijo que começou tímido e foi ficando mais intenso com o passar dos minutos, só se separaram quando o ar começou a faltar.

Quando finalmente se separaram estavam ambos muito felizes pois interiormente ambos desejavam aquele beijo há já muito tempo. Nenhum deles sabia o que fazer ou como reagir ao turbilhão de sentimentos que os percorria naquele momento, até que de repente John puxa Mary para mais um beijo enlaçando-a pela cintura, a Diva correspondeu de imediato, até que de repente são surpreendidos pelo bater da porta o que faz com que os dois se separem.

- Desculpem interromper a vossa conversa, mas o Orton já chegou e achei que era melhor vir avisar-te pois acho que tu lhe deves ir contar acerca do teu combate – afirma Maria enquanto abraça o namorado o que faz com que Mary desvie o olhar

- Obrigado Maria, eu vou então falar com ele – afirma Mary evitando olhar para John

- Só uma pergunta, porque é que tu estavas com a cara toda vermelha quando eu entrei – Pergunta Maria à amiga o que deixa Mary muito atrapalhada

- É que … é que... – Mary tenta falar mas não consegue pois está muito atrapalhada

- O que se passou foi que eu lhe estava a contar o que se passou na semana passada no nosso combate contra o Mickie e o Chris Benoit e quando lhe falei do F-U que eu dei à Mickie a Mary começou a rir e por isso ficou muito vermelha – afirma John para que a namorada não percebesse o que realmente tinha acontecido

- Sim, foi isso mesmo – diz Mary enquanto olha para John tentando perceber o porquê deste não ter dito a verdade pois seria muito melhor para Maria saber no momento do que depois – foi mesmo muito engraçado eu queria mesmo ter visto isso mas não consegui ver o programa pois fui jantar com um amigo do meu primo

- Tudo bem – afirma Maria convencida que ambos estavam a dizer a verdade – é melhor ires andando senão não vais ter tempo de falar com o teu primo pois o teu combate começa mais ou menos daqui a quarenta minutos

- Tens Razão, vou andando então – afirma Mary saído do balneário e deixando o casal a sós

N/A: Mais um capítulo acabado de sair.

Espero k gostem

Finalmente aconteceu algo entre o John e a Mary.

beijos


	10. Chapter 10

**Revelação e Ataque**

Quando Mary chegou ao balneário onde o primo se encontrava percebeu que não era uma boa altura pois naquele dia ele não estava de bom humor mas mesmo assim a Diva tomou coragem e começou a falar.

- Primo, eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer – afirma Mary fazendo sinal ao primo para se sentar ao pé dela no sofá castanho que se encontrava no local.

- O que é que queres? – Pergunta Orton com brusquidão olhando para a prima

- Queria falar contigo, mas acho melhor esquecer pois tu estas cá com um humor – afirma Mary cruzando os braços

- Desculpa – diz Orton enquanto acaricia a face da prima, abraçando-a logo em seguida – Desculpa, tu não tens culpa de nada e eu mesmo assim descarreguei em ti.

-O que é que se passa, porque é que estás chateado – pergunta Mary preocupada com o primo

- Eu e a Samantha demos um tempo – afirma Orton visivelmente chateado

- Então mas o que é que se passou – pergunta Mary que continuava abraçada ao primo

- O que se passou foi que nós os dois não nos vimos muitas vezes porque eu quase nunca vou a Missouri, e eu tenho consciência que não lhe dou a atenção necessária e por isso ela pediu um tempo, mas tenho quase a certeza que ela tem intenção de acabar a nossa relação mais cedo ou mais tarde – Orton fala enquanto olha para o chão

- Não te preocupes – diz Mary

-Como assim não me preocupo – afirma Randy enquanto se afasta da prima – Prima, a Samantha pediu-me um tempo e tu dizes para eu não me preocupar, tu estás bem.

- Sim eu estou bem – diz a Diva olhando nos olhos do primo – Eu disse para não te preocupares porque eu tenho a certeza que vocês se amam muito

- É tens razão – afirma Orton visivelmente mais animado – obrigado

- Não precisas de agradecer, mas mudando de assunto, eu vim aqui porque tinha uma coisa para te dizer – afirma Mary nervosa

- Sim, então diz prima – afirma Orton olhando para a prima

- É que eu falei com o Mr. McMahon e pedi-lhe a desforra do combate contra a Mickie que se realizou à duas semanas – afirma Mary que mantinha os olhos fixos nos do primo

- E ele, o que é que fez – pergunta Orton

- O Mr McMahon aceitou – afirma a Diva – e esse combate vai ser hoje

- Ok, e é daqui a quanto tempo – pergunta Orton

- Daqui a mais ou menos vinte e cinco minutos – diz a Diva – e é um combate "Steel Cage"

- O QUE??? – Pergunta Orton incrédulo – Tu estás maluca, tu esqueces-te que esse combate é muito perigoso, quando se luta num combate desse género devemos ter sempre a consciência de que pode ser o nosso ultimo combate

- Eu sei disso primo, mas… mas… - Mary tenta falar mas devido às lágrimas não consegue adiantar muito

- Desculpa prima, mas eu não te vou deixar combater – afirma Orton preocupado com a prima

- Eu compreendo a tua preocupação primo, mas eu já sou crescidinha o suficiente para saber o que é melhor para mim e para recuperar o titulo eu preciso combater contra a Mickie e tu sabes disso.

- Sim, eu sei disso, mas poderias ter escolhido outro tipo de combate menos perigoso, não achas – pergunta Orton tentando fazer a prima mudar de ideias.

- Sim podia, mas eu não quero outro combate, eu sei que estes tipos de combates são perigosos mas eu estou disposta a arriscar, pelo título – diz a Diva decidida

-Já percebi que não vou conseguir fazer-te mudar de ideias pois não – pergunta Orton ainda com alguma esperança no olhar

- Não vais mesmo primo – diz Mary

- Então só te posso desejar boa sorte e que tenhas cuidado – afirma Orton aproximando-se da prima, dando-lhe um beijo na testa

- Obrigado primo, vou ter muito cuidado não te preocupes – diz Mary dirigindo-se à porta – até já primo

- Até já prima, boa sorte – afirma Randy piscando o olho à prima

* * *

Depois de sair do local onde o primo se encontrava, Mary decide ir até ao balneário feminino para descontrair um pouco antes do seu combate, mas o que a diva não estava à espera era de encontrar o Chris Benoit, o aliado da sua grande rival, Mickie James.

- Olha quem é ela, senão é a ex–campeã feminina, Mary Orton – afirma Benoit enquanto olha a diva de cima a baixo

- O que é que tu queres - Pergunta Mary revirando os olhos

- Tu sabes perfeitamente o que é que eu quero – diz Chris aproximando-se cada vez mais, o que fez com que a diva recuasse e finalmente ficasse encostada a uma parede

-Se eu soubesse o que é que tu querias eu não perguntava não achas – pergunta Mary tentando fugir mas em vão pois Benoit encurralou-a pondo as mãos na parede para que a diva não pudesse escapar

- Onde é que tu pensas que vais – pergunta Benoit vendo que a Diva se estava a tentar escapar

- Eu… Eu… - Mary tenta fugir mas em vão pois o ex "United States Champion" prensava-a cada vez mais contra a parede – Socorr… - Mary tenta gritar mas Benoit não permite, tapando-lhe a boca com uma das mãos, nesse momento a Diva começa a chorar, pois, para seu desespero esta sente a língua de Benoit abrir caminho entre os seus lábios, até que de repente, Mary consegue dar uma joelhada nas partes baixas do mesmo, o que faz com que ele finalmente a liberte, antes de cair no chão a gemer de dor.

Naquele momento, a Diva pensava que tinha finalmente conseguido libertar-se mas no mesmo instante em que Benoit caiu ao chão, agarrou-lhe uma perna o que fez com que ela caísse também, sendo novamente agarrada por Chris que se colocou em cima de Mary, beijando-lhe os lábios e o pescoço ao mesmo tempo que agarrava as suas mão para que esta não lhe batesse.

Por mais que Mary se debatesse, esta sabia que não havia nada a fazer, pois ele era muito mais forte que ela, o que fez com que a Diva deixasse de lutar deixando-se ficar assim, enquanto via Benoit a rasgar-lhe o top preto que lhe realçava os seios, a única coisa que Mary podia fazer naquele momento era chorar, até que de repente alguém deu um valente soco a Benoit que bateu com a cabeça na parede e desmaiou.

- Mary tu estas bem – pergunta Shane McMahon preocupado com o estado da diva

-Sim, obrigado – diz Mary entre lágrimas

-Tens a certeza?

- Sim obrigado, eu agora só quero sair daqui – diz Mary cobrindo o peito com o que restava do top

- Eu acompanho-te até ao balneário e depois vou tomar previdências em relação a ele, não te preocupes – afirma Shane decidido

- Obrigado – agradece Mary que chorava cada vez mais ao mesmo tempo que tremia devido aos nervos e ao medo

* * *

N/A: Antes de mais queria agradecer à Naughty Fairy e a Shadow´s Fairy pelos comentários.

Mais acção neste capítulo, espero que gostem.

O próximo deve demorar porque estou sem tempo e sem imaginação, este capitulo já estava escrito mas o próximo está difícil, já está na cabeça mas está a ser difícil de escrever, vai demorar porque vou ter exames durante a próxima semana e por isso não sei se vou ter tempo de escrever o capitulo.

Não me matem se eu demorar é que o tempo está muito curto mesmo, mas vou tentar ser breve.

Beijokas


	11. Chapter 11

**Sentimentos revelados depois do ataque/traições**

Quando chegaram aos balneários femininos, Mary pediu a Shane para chamar o John Cena e o seu primo Randy, pois precisava falar com eles e contar-lhes o ocorrido o mais depressa possível.

Enquanto Shane foi chamar os dois, a diva aproveitou e tomou um duche para tentar apagar as marcas e o cheiro de Benoit e quando eles chegaram os três, Mary estava apenas com uma toalha o que arrancou sorrisos de Shane e de John que foram obrigados por Randy a sair do local até que a sua prima estivesse vestida.

- O que é que se passa, porque é que tu estas assim – Diz Orton que falava com a prima enquanto ela se vestia

- Assim como – pergunta Mary enquanto procurava um top na sua mala de viagem ao mesmo tempo que tentava conter as lágrimas

- Prima eu conheço-te, eu sei que tu não estas bem, primeiro o Shane vai ter comigo e com o John e diz que nós os dois temos que vir ter contigo e depois chego aqui e tu estas praticamente nua, quando já te deverias estar a despachar para o teu combate contra a Mickie e ainda por cima estas a tentar conter as lágrimas desde que nós chegamos aqui – afirma Randy sentando-se ao lado da prima que penteava o cabelo molhado

- Primo eu … - Mary começa a falar mas é interrompida pelo bater da porta

Pum Pum Pum

- Podemos – pergunta Cena espreitando para dentro do balneário

- Sim, entrem – diz Mary olhando para o chão para que ninguém reparasse que tinha começado a chorar de novo

- Mary o que é que se passa, porque é que estas a chorar – pergunta John ajoelhando-se aos seus pés

- Não é nada, é só que… o Benoit… o Benoit… ele… - Mary tentava falar mas era quase impossível devido à quantidade de lágrimas que escorriam cara a baixo e aos soluços descontrolados provocados pelo choro

- O que é que o Benoit fez – pergunta Orton olhando para a prima que chorava abraçada a John

- Ele beijou-me, eu não queria, mas ele é mais forte que eu – afirma Mary enquanto esfregava as mãos uma na outra, em sinal de nervosismo – e depois eu dei-lhe uma joelhada e tentei fugir mas ele agarrou-me e eu cai ao chão, depois ele pôs – se em cima de mim e começou a beijar-me e rasgou-me o top

- E se eu não tivesse aparecido ele tinha-a violado – Afirma Shane furioso e ao mesmo tempo convencido por ter sido ele a salva-la

-Ele paga-me – afirma Randy antes de sair do balneário feminino a correr sendo seguido de Shane que disse a Mary para esta não se preocupar pois ele não deixaria que ele fizesse alguma asneira, dizendo-lhe também que o seu combate tinha sido adiado pelo menos meia hora para que ela se pudesse acalmar, sendo que antes se realizaria um TLC Match em que lutariam o Carlito, o Chris Masters, o Jeff Hardy, Johnny Nitro, o Edge e o Super Crazy.

John Cena também tentou ir atrás de Benoit mas como viu que Mary continuava a chorar, acabou por ficar com ela, decidindo tratar da saúde de Benoit mais tarde.

- John, eu queria agradecer-te por tudo o que tens feito por… - John interrompe a Diva colocando um dedo sobre a sua boca, enquanto que a outra mão acariciava a face e os cabelos de Mary que mantinha os olhos fechados para assim poder guardar aquele momento na sua memoria.

Lentamente, John aproxima a sua boca à de Mary e quando finalmente se unem, ambos voltam a sentir o turbilhão de emoções que tinham sentido nesse dia naquele mesmo local.

Os beijos de John eram muito intensos e cheios de paixão, o que fez com que Mary esquecesse tudo à sua volta, enquanto que John agarrava a diva pela cintura, esta mantinha uma mão no pescoço de John e outra no seu peito musculado, quando as suas bocas finalmente se separaram, ficaram alguns segundos presos no olhar um do outro, voltando a beijar-se logo em seguida como senão houvesse amanha.

Mary, já não se lembrava do motivo que a tinha feito chorar, já não se lembrava de Benoit, apenas sabia que estava mais feliz que nunca, pois finalmente perceberá o grande amor que sentia por Cena, mas também sabia que se estavam ali naquele momento era porque a situação assim o proporcionara, mas não se poderia esquecer que John amava a sua amiga Maria, o que fez com que uma lágrima cai-se pelo seu rosto e está afastasse o campeão.

- O que é que se passa Mary – pergunta John que não percebia porque é que a diva tinha acabado com o beijo daquela maneira

- John, isto é errado, tu és namorado de uma das minhas melhores amigas – afirma Mary - Isto é traição será que tu não percebes

- Percebo, claro que percebo, mas nós não temos culpa de nos termos apaixonado um pelo outro – afirma John que tinha colocado uma mão na cintura de Mary e outra na sua face que estava corada – eu amo-te, será que é assim tão difícil de perceber

- Eu também te amo mas nós não podemos fazer isso nem à Maria nem ao CM Punk – afirma Mary enquanto se afastava do campeão

- Eles vão ter que aceitar, vai ser difícil mas não podemos ir contra aquilo que sentimos um pelo outro – John tenta beijar a diva mas esta desvia a cara

- Desculpa John mas eu não sei o que fazer, eu e o CM Punk estamos juntos há cinco meses e eu não quero acabar a nossa relação assim de um momento para o outro

-Eu também não quero acabar a minha relação com a Maria de um momento para o outro mas eu não tenho culpa se me apaixonei por ti e também não tenho culpa se esse amor diminuiu no momento em que eu percebi os meus sentimentos por ti – afirma John no momento em que puxou Mary para um longo e intenso beijo que durou alguns minutos até que ouvem na Tv que estava no local que o combate TLC Match tinha acabado o que significava que era chegada a hora do combate contra a Mickie, o que fez com que ambos se separassem e corressem para o backstage.

Quando chegaram ao backstage, John puxou Mary para um canto e disse:

- Boa sorte, se precisares de alguma coisa eu vou estar aqui, e se eu vir que é necessário eu vou até ao ringue para te ajudar – afirma John depositando um beijo rápido nos lábios da Diva

- Obrigado John – afirma Mary corada

- E não te preocupes que se eu vir o Benoit ele vai ver do que eu sou feito, ele meteu-se com a pessoa errada, ele vai pagar pelo que te fez eu juro-te – afirma John que demonstrava a fúria que tinha por tudo o que a diva tinha sofrido

- Obrigado – afirma a Diva indo em direcção à rampa que a levaria até ao ringue.´

* * *

N/A: Oi , afinal não demorei muito.

Finalmente mais acção entre os dois.

Coitados da Maria e do CM Punk, foram traídos pelos respectivo namorado/namorada.

O Combate está prestes a começar, o que será que vai acontecer agora…

Deixem reviews please.

Biejokas


	12. Chapter 12

"**Steel Cage", salvamento, medos e duvidas**

Durante o caminho Mary dançava e acenava ao público ao ritmo da sua música de entrada, quando se aproximou da jaula o seu coração acelerou imenso devido aos nervos, quando subiu para o ringue a sua inimiga Mickie James mantinha o titulo no ar para se gabar demonstrando a Mary que era ela a campeã e que não iria perder o combate.

Quando o arbitro Mike Chioda apitou para o inicio do combate as duas começaram ao murro uma à outra, até que Mary fez uma clothesline a Mickie o que a deixou estendida no chão, nesse momento Mary aproveitou para por o joelho nas costas de Mickie para a fazer desistir mas a campeã conseguiu desenvencilhar-se dando um pontapé no estômago da adversária, levando-a logo de seguida para um dos cantos e fazendo com que está batesse com a cara na grade. Devido à pancada na cara Mary ficou em maus lençóis pois Mickie passou a controlar o combate, pois aplicou-lhe um Knee Beaker seguido de um leg lock deixando Mary cheia de dores no joelho.

O Combate continuou durante mais alguns minutos até que de repente a campeã agarrou o braço de Mary mas esta conseguiu inverter e aplicar um Arm wringer provocando dor a Mickie, quando lhe soltou o braço, aplicou-lhe um buldog e logo de seguida um crossface fazendo Mickie desistir, o que fez com que Mary se tornasse novamente campeã.

Para se vingar do que Mickie lhe tinha feito duas semanas antes, Mary agarrou na adversária e empurrou-a contra a jaula diversas vezes fazendo com que a diva começasse a sangrar da testa devido a um pequeno corte, nessa altura apareceu Benoit que se havia infiltrado no meio do publico depois de ter sido expulso do edifício, quando este entrou no ringue empurrou Mary para um dos cantos e começou a beija-la freneticamente, ao mesmo tempo que passeava uma mão pela perna esquerda da diva o que fez com que as lágrimas escorressem pela sua cara, Mary mantinha os olhos fechados numa tentativa não só de parar de chorar mas também de apagar aquele momento da sua memoria.

-"Ajudem-me por favor" – pedia Mary mentalmente enquanto Benoit a beijava – "Randy, John, ajudem-me por favor" – Mary soluçava e tinha o rosto coberto de lágrimas e por mais que tentasse afastar aquele homem ela sabia que não iria conseguir pois ele era muito mais forte.

O púbico apupava Benoit em sinal de desaprovação e gritava o nome de Mary para lhe dar apoio e força, mas esta não se conseguia livrar dele, até que de repente, Randy Orton e John Cena aparecem e salvam a nova campeã feminina da WWE, dando murros e pontapés a Benoit, Randy aplicou-lhe um RKO e Cena um F-U seguido de um STFU, o que fez o publico delirar.

- Prima tu estas bem – pergunta Orton que apesar de ainda estar furioso com Benoit, achou melhor ir ter com a prima e deixar Chris aos "cuidados" de John Cena

- Tira-me daqui por favor – pediu Mary entre soluços

- Claro, não te preocupes, vamos só ao balneário masculino buscar as minhas coisas e depois passamos pelo balneário feminino para buscar as tuas e vamos logo para o hotel – afirmou Randy enquanto carregava a prima ao colo

- Obrigado – diz Mary enquanto se agarra ao pescoço do primo ao mesmo tempo que deixa as lágrimas escorrerem livremente

- Não precisas de agradecer prima – diz Orton

- Não te importas se passarmos no hospital antes de irmos para o hotel é que eu estou com muitas dores no joelho – pergunta Mary quando chegou á porta dos balneários femininos, ainda ao colo do primo.

- Não, claro que não me importo – diz Orton – bom eu vou buscar as minhas coisas ao balneário masculino, já aqui venho ter, tens a certeza que ficas bem – pergunta o wrestler enquanto coloca a prima no chão

- Tenho, não te preocupes, eu vou só tomar um duche antes de irmos é que estou toda suada – diz Mary a sorrir antes de entrar no balneário

* * *

Mary apenas disse ao primo que estava bem para que este não se preocupasse ainda mais, mas assim que fechou a porta o sorriso deu lugar às lágrimas e ao medo.

Quando Mary se pôs debaixo do chuveiro sentiu as gotas de água a caírem-lhe pelo corpo o que fez com que ficasse um pouco mais calma, apesar de ainda chorar pois não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que Benoit lhe fizera. Quando terminou o banho enrolou uma toalha à volta do corpo e dirigiu-se para perto do seu cacifo, no momento em que estava a vestir uma t – shirt preta o seu telemóvel começa a tocar e quando ela vê o nome que estava no visor começou a tremer pois ainda tinha na sua mente a traição que cometera junto de Cena.

- Phill! – Diz Mary como senão acreditasse que era o namorado que estava do outro lado da linha

- Sim amor sou eu – responde CM Punk (Phill)

- Eu sei desculpa – afirma Mary – é que eu estou muito nervosa

- Eu sei o que aconteceu, eu vi o que o Benoit te fez depois do combate contra a Mickie – afirma CM Punk com raiva na voz – Ele vai pagar por tudo, o único homem que tem o direito de te beijar sou eu, eu vou acabar com ele, eu juro-te – Mary tremia devido às palavras do namorado pois apesar de tudo ela tinha-o traído antes do combate por duas vezes, o que fez com que ela se sentisse culpada

-" Meu amor desculpa-me, tu não mereces ser traído e eu trai-te" – pensava Mary enquanto Phill (CM Punk) falava

- O que eu não percebo é porque é que ele te fez aquilo – dizia o wrestler da ECW do outro lado da linha

- Ele fez aquilo para se vingar – dizia Mary enquanto chorava

- Vingar do que – pergunta CM Punk

- Ele hoje tentou violar-me antes do combate – afirma Mary que chorava e tremia só de pensar nisso

- Ele o que! – Pergunta Punk exaltado

- Ele beijou-me, eu não queria, mas ele é mais forte que eu – diz Mary entre lágrimas – e depois eu dei-lhe uma joelhada e tentei fugir mas ele agarrou-me e eu cai ao chão, depois ele pôs – se em cima de mim e começou a beijar-me e rasgou-me o top e se o Shane McMahon não tivesse aparecido ele teria atingido o seu objectivo, o de me violar.

- Eu acabo com esse tipo, eu juro que acabo – afirma Punk – Meu amor desculpa eu não estar ai para te proteger, desculpa-me por favor - diz Punk preocupado com a namorada

- Não precisas pedir desculpa, tu não tens culpa de eu estar em Las Vegas e tu em Cleveland – Ohio

- Eu sei, mas eu deveria estar ai contigo, ainda por cima porque eu sabia que tu irias escolher o "Steel Cage Match"

- Pois, mas assim não poderias estar aí amanha na edição da ECW – afirma Mary mais calma

- Isso não me interessa, eu amo-te e tu és muito importante para mim – diz Punk

- Eu sei e agradeço-te por tudo – afirma Mary sinceramente

- Eu vou ter que desligar, mas amanha eu volto a ligar-te para saber se estas mais calma e caso ele se volte a aproximar de ti, avisa-me – diz Punk – Amo-te muito

- Eu também te amo – diz Mary apesar de já não ter a certeza em relação aos seus sentimentos pelo wrestler pois sentia-se dividida entre o namorado, CM Punk e o seu melhor amigo, John Cena

* * *

(Conversa no carro de Orton a caminho do hotel depois de saírem do hospital)

-Anima-te prima, o teu joelho não está lesionado, está só dorido, basta pores gelo e a pomada que o médico te receitou e ficas como nova – diz Orton para tentar animar a prima pois ela ia muito calada – o que é que se passa, tens vindo calada o caminho todo

- Tenho vindo a pensar no que aconteceu esta noite – diz Mary pensativa

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas tens que esquecer e seguir em frente – diz Orton acariciando a perna esquerda de Mary num gesto de ternura – Ele vai pagar pelo que fez e o mais provável é que seja suspenso

- Eu sei, mas eu não vinha a pensar só nisso – diz Mary

- Então vinhas a pensar no que – pergunta Orton

- Eu trai o CM Punk – diz Mary com tristeza estampada no rosto

- Traíste, como assim – pergunta Orton confuso – com quem?

- Não fui só eu quem trai alguém – diz Mary – A Maria também foi traida

- O que! – diz Orton incrédulo – então isso quer dizer que tu e o John …

- Sim eu e o John, estivemos juntos – Diz Mary tapando o rosto com as mãos em sinal de desespero

- Juntos como – pergunta Randy – Juntos, juntos

- Não, exactamente juntos juntos, mas apenas juntos – diz Mary

- Já não estou a perceber nada, explica-te melhor – diz Orton confuso

- Eu e o John não estivemos juntos dessa maneira que tu estas a pensar – diz Mary com um certo brilho no olhar – nós beijamo-nos antes de eu ter ido ter contigo ao balneário masculino e por pouco não fomos apanhados pela Maria e voltamos a beijar-nos depois de tu e o Shane terem saído do balneário feminino e ele disse que me amava e eu disse que sentia o mesmo, mas estou confusa, eu gosto do John mas não quero acabar com o Phill (CM Punk), não sei o que fazer

- Só tu é que podes decidir de qual é que gostas, segue o que o teu coração te diz – afirma Randy que continuava a conduzir o seu Hummer H2

- Não conhecia este teu lado romântico – diz Mary sorrindo

- Influências da Samantha – afirma Randy pensativo

- É, tu gostas mesmo dela não gostas – pergunta a diva

- Se gosto, eu amo-a, eu era capaz de dar a minha vida por ela – afirma Randy – Ela é a mulher da minha vida, aquela com quem eu quero casar e ter filhos, nunca pensei vir a dizer isto, mas é a verdade

- Eu sei – diz Mary tirando o cinto de segurança pois tinham acabado de chegar ao hotel

Assim que entraram no hotel, dirigiram-se cada um para o seu quarto para irem descansar, depois de Mary ter chegado ao seu quarto olhou para o relógio que estava na parede e viu que eram duas e dez da manha, despiu a T – shirt que trazia vestida e logo de seguida a saia preta, ficando apenas de roupa interior mas como estava muito cansada decidiu ficar mesmo assim.

Conforme caiu na cama Mary, adormeceu devido ao cansaço, até que por volta das três da manha acordou sobressaltada por causa de um pesadelo que estava a ter, nesse mesmo pesadelo Benoit aparecia no seu quarto e violava-a sem que ninguém o interrompesse, começando a espanca-la logo em seguida ao mesmo tempo que dizia que ela lhe pertencia.

Quando Mary acordou reparou que estava suada e trémula, mas mesmo assim decidiu voltar a deitar-se o que não serviu de nada, até que por volta das quatro da manha chegou à conclusão que não valia a pena ficar deitada pois estava demasiado assustada para dormir, decidindo ir ter com o John ao seu quarto.

Vestiu o robe branco que tinha as suas iniciais e dirigiu-se ao quarto do amigo, quando lá chegou, ficou reticente sobre se batia ou não à porta, até que de um momento para o outro a lembrança do que ocorrera durante a noite fez com que começasse a chorar e a tremer ainda mais, acabando por bater à porta.

* * *

N/A: Oi, tudo bem?

Finalmente o combate, depois de tantos capítulos de suspense, ele ocorreu.

Espero que tenham gostado.

O que será que vai acontecer agora, como reagirá John por Mary lhe bater à porta às quatro da manha.

O que ira acontecer a seguir…

Assim que puder ponho o próximo capitulo e ficarão a saber tudo.

Obrigado Shadow's fairy pelo teu comentário.

Bjokas.


	13. Chapter 13

**O amor acontece**

- Mary, o que é que se passa, porque é que estás a chorar – pergunta John antes de abrir passagem para que a diva entrasse no quarto

- Desculpa eu vir aqui a estas horas, mas eu estou com medo – diz Mary sentando-se no sofá que havia no quarto de John

- Não faz mal, mas o que é que se passa – pergunta o wrestler preocupado

- Eu tive um sonho – diz a diva

- Um sonho!!! – diz John confuso

-Quer dizer não foi bem um sonho, foi mais um pesadelo – Diz Mary – Com o Benoit, eu sonhei que ele aparecia no meu quarto e que me violava e por mais que eu gritasse por ajuda, ninguém aparecia e depois ele começava a bater-me e dizia que eu lhe pertencia

- Calma, foi só um pesadelo, ele não está aqui no hotel – diz John

- Eu tenho medo – diz Mary

- Calma, vai correr tudo bem, eu estou aqui – Diz John antes de abraçar Mary num gesto de ternura e protecção - eu não vou deixar que ele se volte a aproximar de ti

-Obrigado por tudo campeão – afirma Mary que se mantinha abraçada a John, pois só assim se sentia protegida

- Não precisas de agradecer Mary, eu amo-te e faço tudo para te ver bem, tu és muito importante para mim, eu sei que não deveria estar a dizer isto, afinal sou namorado de uma das tuas melhores amigas e o CM Punk também é um grande amigo meu, mas eu não consigo evitar, quando estou ao pé de ti é como se o mundo não existisse, é como se só existíssemos nós dois – afirma John olhando nos olhos de Mary

- Eu também te amo e também sinto o mesmo que tu, mas eu preciso de tempo para por as ideias em ordem - afirma Mary olhando para o chão, apesar de já não estarem abraçados os dois mantinham-se extremamente próximos o que fez com que os seus corações batessem muito depressa e ambos desejassem estar mais próximos ainda. Foi John que acabou com a pequena distância que havia entre os dois ao beijar Mary com desejo, no início ela ficou surpresa pois não estava à espera, mas logo se rendeu aos seus encantos, deitando-se no sofá com ele por cima dela, as suas bocas continuavam unidas numa dança sensual, enquanto que as mãos de Mary percorriam as costas de John as dele passeavam sobre o cabelo e as pernas da diva, o que fez com que Mary ficasse arrepiada não de frio mas de desejo.

Como o sofá não era muito confortável, John levantou-se puxando Mary para si para que pudessem continuar a beijar-se, à medida que se iam aproximando da cama as suas carícias iam aumentando, demonstrando assim o desejo contido nos seus corpos ao longo de alguns meses. Sem pararem de se beijar, John tirou o robe de Mary de forma a que a diva ficasse apenas de roupa interior, por outro lado, Mary desabotoou os calções de John para que este os pudesse tirar, ficando apenas de boxers, quando se deitaram na cama, as carícias aumentaram mais ainda, e fizeram amor como senão houvesse amanha.

John acordou por volta das onze da manha e ligou para a recepção para que lhe levassem o pequeno – almoço para dois ao quarto, depois de ter desligado voltou a deitar-se ao lado de Mary zelando o seu sono, pois a diva dormia com uma expressão calma e ao mesmo tempo feliz e com tudo o que ela havia passado na véspera o wrestler achou que ela deveria dormir mais um pouco.

John sentia-se como se estivesse no paraíso por ter finalmente Mary em seus braços, mas também sabia que a felicidade de ambos iria acabar depressa pois eles teriam que enfrentar os respectivos namorados. De repente alguém bate à porta o que fez com que John estranhasse pois tinha ligado para a recepção apenas à cinco minutos, mas mesmo assim levantou-se tendo o cuidado de não acordar Mary que dormia tranquilamente, John sabia que não era a namorada quem estava a bater à porta pois ela tinha ido na véspera depois da RAW para Louisville, Kentucky, mas mesmo assim ficou um pouco receptivo sobre se deveria ir ou não abrir a porta.

- Quem é – pergunta John que mantinha a porta fechada

- Sou eu, John, o Randy – respondem do outro lado

- Randy, passasse alguma coisa – pergunta Cena depois de abrir a porta

- Não sei da Mary, nós tínhamos combinado tomar o pequeno-almoço juntos e depois íamos caminhar um pouco por ai, mas ela não está no quarto, já procurei pelo hotel inteiro e não a vejo, na recepção também não a viram, eu estou muito preocupado – diz Orton estranhando a calma do amigo – Tenho medo que o Benoit tenha aparecido e lhe tenha feito alguma coisa

- Calma, não precisas de te preocupar, ela está bem – diz John que sorria

- Como é que tens tanta certeza – pergunta Orton confuso – Será que tu não percebes, a minha prima desapareceu

- Não te preocupes, ela está bem – diz Cena dando passagem ao empregado que trazia o pequeno-almoço – Deixe ficar aqui o carinho que eu levo para dentro – diz Cena antes de se dirigir para dentro do quarto para ir buscar dinheiro para dar ao empregado

- Bem, das duas uma ou tu acordaste com um grande apetite ou tens companhia, e não é a Maria porque eu sei que ela foi para casa ontem à noite – diz Randy com um sorriso

- As duas coisas – diz Cena – Acordei com fome e tenho companhia

- Pronto está tudo explicado – diz Orton rindo – vou andando, faz-me é um favor se vires a minha priminha diz-lhe que eu ando à sua procura

- Mas tu hoje acordas-te mais lento do que o costume ó é impressão minha – diz Cena abanado a cabeça – será que tu ainda não percebeste que a tua prima está aqui comigo

- A Mary o que!!! – Afirma Randy olhando para o amigo

- A Mary está aqui comigo desde as quatro da manha, ela apareceu aqui a chorar e a tremer e disse-me que teve um pesadelo com o Benoit e eu vi que ela estava muito assustada, nós conversamos, eu tentei acalma-la e… - John é interrompido por Randy que começa a falar

- E acabaram por dormir juntos – Diz Randy enquanto sorria – finalmente vocês acertaram-se, já não era sem tempo

- O que é que tu queres dizer com isso – pergunta Cena confuso

- Já toda a gente percebeu que vocês são apaixonados, só vocês é que ainda não tinha percebido – diz Orton dando palmadas do braço de Cena em sinal de aprovação – E agora, o que é que vocês vão fazer

- Em relação ao que – pergunta Cena

- Em relação à Maria e ao CM Punk – pergunta Orton

- Não sei, sinceramente não sei – diz John olhando para o chão

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão descobrir e senão forem vocês a contar eles irão descobrir por eles próprios e ai será pior – diz Randy pondo uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo

- Eu sei e o que me custa a mim e a Mary é faze-los sofrer, nós não queremos magoa-los, mas sabemos que isso vai acontecer tanto com a Maria como com o CM Punk – afirma o campeão encostando a cabeça à porta

- É verdade, vai ser inevitável por isso mesmo vocês vão ter que fazer as coisas com calma, vão ter que esperar pelo momento adequado para falarem com eles – Afirma Randy – Bom, eu vou andando, até logo.

- Tchau – Afirma John acenado ao amigo entrando novamente no quarto e fechando a porta, Mary ainda dormia, mas como já tinham o pequeno – almoço no quarto John decidiu acordar a amada e a única maneira que ele se lembrou foi com beijos na cara, na boca, nas orelhas, no pescoço e novamente na boca, o que fez com que a diva se sentisse nas nuvens. Mary já tinha feito amor com o namorado, mas aquilo que acontecera naquela noite com John havia sido completamente novo, ela havia experimentado sensações até ali desconhecidas o que fez com que ela percebesse o porque de ter sido diferente, e a conclusão a que ela chegará foi que tinha sido diferente porque aquilo que ela sentia por John era muito mais intenso do que aquilo que ela sentia pelo namorado.

- Bom dia dorminhoca – afirma John recebendo o maior sorriso do mundo - Dormiste bem

- Bom dia – diz Mary que continuava a sorrir – dormi lindamente, mas isso nem se pergunta não achas

- É, tens razão, não se pergunta mesmo – afirma John que havia começado a sorrir também

- Bem, até tenho direito a pequeno-almoço na cama – Diz Mary pegando uma torrada da bandeja que John pusera na cama

- Tudo para ver a minha princesa feliz – afirma John dando uma dentada na torrada de Mary

-Obrigado – afirma Mary sinceramente

- Obrigado porquê – pergunta John confuso

- Por tudo, por me apoiares, por me defenderes do Benoit, por me fazeres sentir segura nos teus braços, por fazeres com que eu ache que tu és o meu porto de abrigo, pela noite maravilhosa que tivemos, por tudo – Diz Mary olhando Cena nos olhos

- Não precisas de agradecer meu amor, eu faço tudo por ti – diz John aconchegando Mary nos seus braços

Acabaram o pequeno – almoço e depois decidiram ir para o ginásio do hotel para treinar um pouco, apesar de Mary não poder fazer certos exercícios devido ao joelho que ainda lhe doía, e no fim do treino:

- A sessão de autógrafos começa a que horas – pergunta Carlito

- Por volta das 17.00 horas – afirma HBK limpando o suor da testa com uma toalha

- Ainda são apenas 13.00 horas por isso temos tempo de ir almoçar e podíamos ir todos dar uma volta, sei lá, caminhar um pouco, antes de irmos para o "Thomas and Mack Center" – afirma Mary olhando em seu redor

- Acho que é uma boa ideia – diz Torrie concordando com a cabeça

- Então encontramo-nos daqui a meia hora, quarenta e cinco minutos no restaurante e depois vamos embora – Afirma Mary recebendo a aprovação de todos

Durante o almoço Mary e John não pararam de trocar olhares o que deixou todos os presentes desconfiados de algo, o que levou a alguns comentários mas eles nem se apercebiam porque estavam embrenhados no olhar um do outro, tinham necessidade de estar novamente juntos mas isso não aconteceu pois assim que o almoço terminou foram todos dar uma volta indo em seguida para o "Thomas and Mack Center".

* * *

N/A:

Oi

Peço imensas desculpas pela demora, aqui fica mais um capítulo, desta vez mais "quente", com mais acção. Finalmente a Mary e o John renderam-se à paixão.

Os meus agradecimentos vão para: **Shadow's fairy** (Eu sei que fui muito má por ter parado o capitulo logo naquele momento, queria agradecer-te também pela tua chamada de atenção, prometo que vou tentar ser menos repetitiva, sempre que achares que alguma coisa está mal sente-te à vontade para dizer, eu agradeço porque só assim é que poderei melhorar, obrigado mesmo),** Fabiola Yume** (Ainda bem que estás a gostar, fico feliz por isso)

Vou tentar ser breve com o próximo capítulo.

beijos


	14. Chapter 14

N/A: Aqui estou eu de novo com mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.

ObrigadoNaughty Fairy e Shadow's Fairy pelos comentários, ainda bem que gostaram do capítulo anterior, finalmente eles renderam-se e realmente o Orton foi muito lento.

Beijos

* * *

**A Lesão**

Passaram-se alguns dias desde que Mary e John se entregaram um ao outro, a diva foi juntamente com Randy para Missouri enquanto que o campeão foi para Massachusetts, durante os dias que estiveram separados não pararam de pensar um no outro.

Hoje o show da Raw era em San António – Texas no "Alamodome" onde Mary iria ter um combate handicap match três contra um (Mickie, Melina e Vitória contra Mary) combate sem desclassificação. Mary apenas teria a seu lado, a apoia-la do lado de fora do ringue o namorado CM Punk, enquanto que do lado oposto estaria Nitro o namorado de Melina, caso CM Punk interferisse no combate, a campeã perderia o título e caso fosse Nitro a interferir, nenhuma das três (Mickie, Melina e Vitória) poderia combater pelo título nos próximos meses.

(No balneário feminino)

- Então Mary estás pronta para o combate contra aquelas três – pergunta Maria que retocava a maquilhagem

- Nem por isso, é um combate muito difícil e eu tenho a certeza de que elas têm qualquer coisa na manga – afirma Mary que andava de um lado para o outro demonstrando todo o nervosismo que mantinha e nesse momento alguém bate á porta

Pum Pum Pum

- Posso – perguntam do lado de fora do balneário

- Sim entra – afirma Mary

- Então como é que tu estás – pergunta John depois de ser cumprimentado por Maria com um beijo, o que fez com que Mary desviasse o olhar

- Estou muito nervosa – diz Mary sentando-se num dos bancos

- Compreendo, afinal vais ter que lutar contra três das divas mais agressivas da WWE – diz John olhando Mary nos olhos

- Eu vou andando, o Mr McMahon quer falar comigo – Diz Maria despedindo-se de John e de Mary

- Ok, então até já – diz Mary acenando com a cabeça

Nesse momento John aproximasse de Mary e diz:

- Nem imaginas a vontade que eu tinha de te abraçar e de te beijar – afirma o campeão abraçando a diva pela cintura

- Eu também, mas não os podemos enganar assim, eles não merecem – diz Mary encostando a cabeça ao peito de John

- Eu sei, mas não podemos fazer nada em relação aquilo que sentimos um pelo outro – Diz John acariciando as costas da amada – nesse momento Mary beija John com paixão, abraçando-o logo em seguida – Eu amo-te

- Eu também te amo John – afirma Mary entrelaçando as mãos as do campeão

- É melhor irmos andando que o teu combate está prestes a começar – afirma John dando um beijo a Mary

- Vamos – diz Mary agarrando no título e saindo dos balneários femininos acompanhada do campeão

Quando chegaram ao backstage encontraram CM Punk que falava com Randy, o que deixou a diva espantada pois não estava à espera que o namorado ali estivesse.

-Phill – diz Mary espantada – o que fazes aqui

- Vim acompanhar-te no combate – diz CM Punk beijando a namorada – Não quero correr riscos desta vez

- Riscos – afirma Mary confusa

- Sim riscos, não permitirei que o Benoit se volte a aproximar de ti – diz Punk que mantinha uma mão na cintura da diva e outra no seu pescoço

- Ele não vai aparecer de certeza, o Mr McMahon disse-lhe que caso ele pusesse os pés em algum dos edifícios onde a WWE está com algum show(Raw, smackdown ou ECW), seria despedido – afirma John que tentava a todo o custo ocultar os ciúmes que sentia por ver CM Punk a beijar Mary o que não passou despercebido a Orton que conhecia muito bem o amigo.

- Vamos então andando que o combate vai começar – afirma Punk olhando para Mary

- Sim, vamos – afirma Mary que tentava acalmar-se a todo o custo

- Boa sorte prima – afirma Orton

-Obrigado – afirma Mary sendo logo de seguida abraçada por John que fingiu estar apenas a apoia-la

- Vai correr tudo bem vais ver – diz Cena olhando Mary nos olhos

- Espero que sim – afirma Mary que tremia não só devido aos nervos por causa do combate mas também por estar nos braços de John e por estar a trair o namorado

Nesse momento a música de entrada de Mary começa a tocar e a diva ouve Lilian, a apresentadora a dizer: From Lisbon,Portugal the WWE women´s champion, Mary Orton and CM Punk.

Antes da diva entrar na arena, vira-se para Cena e diz:

- Eu amo-te – diz Mary apenas a mexer os lábios sem emitir qualquer som

- Eu também – diz John – Boa sorte

Ao som da sua música de entrada Mary acenava e mandava beijos ao público com a mão esquerda enquanto que a mão direita estava entrelaçada com a do namorado. Punk foi o primeiro a entrar no ringue, sentando-se nas cordas dando passagem à diva que continuou a acenar ao público depois de entrar no ringue. Depois das adversárias de Mary chegarem acompanhadas de Nitro, o árbitro Chad Patton deu inicio ao combate, este começou com uma clothesline de Mary o que fez com que Melina ficasse caída no chão aplicando logo em seguida um bulldog a Vitoria que tentou ajudar a amiga, nesse momento Mickie e Melina rodearam a campeã levando-a para um dos cantos podendo assim aplicar vários murros sem que o arbitro pudesse fazer alguma coisa pois era um combate sem desclassificação. Mary conseguiu desenvencilhar-se das adversárias dirigindo-se para o meio do ringue onde se encontrava Vitória desmaiada, tentando fazer a pin mas foi impedida por Mickie, a campeã começou a dar murros na rival, tentando aplicar-lhe um DDT logo em seguida mas foi impedida por um Spear de Melina o que fez com que a diva caísse para fora do ringue.

Nesse momento, Mickie começou a dar pontapés em Mary que estava caída no chão, enquanto que Melina fazia sinal a Vitória (que já tinha recuperado do bulldog) para esta trazer uma cadeira para baterem na rival. Enquanto que a Vitoria ia buscar uma cadeira, Melina e Mickie arrastaram Mary até às escadas de aço e puseram o braço direito da diva em cima das mesmas.

CM Punk estava cada vez mais desorientado, sem saber o que fazer pois via a namorada a sofrer nas mãos de três "loucas" que fariam tudo para magoar a campeã, mas ele sabia que não poderia intervir pois isso traria consequências para a amada. Ele nem conseguia acreditar no que estava a ver, as três adversárias de Mary estavam a massacrar o braço direito da campeã com cadeiras, CM Punk via a namorada a gritar de dor e a maior vontade que ele tinha era acabar com aquilo tudo, mas mais uma vez ele ouvia as palavras de Mr McMahon a entoarem na sua cabeça " Caso tu interfiras no combate, a tua namoradinha perde automaticamente o título por isso é melhor teres cuidado com o que fazes".

O combate já tinha começado à mais de vinte minutos e Mary já não tinha forças para continuar a lutar, devido ás dores no ombro e no braço, depois de ter levado com as cadeiras umas quatro ou cinco vezes cada, as suas três adversárias ainda fizeram com que a diva fosse embater algumas vezes contra os postes do ringue, logo em seguida puseram a campeã dentro do ringue e mandaram-na novamente contra o poste, depois Vitoria puxou Mary para o centro do ringue e aplicou o Widow's Peak fazendo a pin logo em seguida, ganhando o combate.

Logo a seguir ao combate a campeã foi transportada para o hospital onde efectuou alguns exames, e algumas horas depois foi avisada que teria que ir para Birmingham – Alabama para realizar uma pequena cirurgia ao ombro e que dependendo dos resultados poderia voltar a combater no espaço de dois a três meses, o que a deixou muito em baixo pois sabia que isso significava que iria ficar afastada daquilo que mais gostava de fazer, que era lutar e consequentemente ficaria afastada de John.

- Vai correr tudo bem, vais ver – afirmava CM Punk que afagava os cabelos de Mary no caminho para o aeroporto depois de passarem pelo hotel para irem buscar as suas coisas para irem para Alabama

- Espero que sim – dizia Mary cabisbaixa, permitindo que o namorado lhe passasse um braço por cima dos ombros para manter a diva mais perto do seu corpo musculado.

* * *

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. 

Comentem please e façam esta pobre escritora feliz.

Hihihi.

beijos


	15. Chapter 15

**Saudades e flores **

Passou-se um mês e meio e agora a diva já estava quase recuperada, a operação foi um grande sucesso e a fisioterapia estava a correr bem e dentro de pouco tempo iria voltar ao trabalho.

Apesar de estar feliz com a sua quase total recuperação, a diva sentia um grande vazio no peito que só poderia ser preenchido com o seu reencontro com o campeão da wwe, John Cena que não via desde o seu ultimo combate na Raw contra (Mickie, Melina e Vitória). Apesar de falarem ao telemóvel quase todos os dias as saudades apertavam cada vez mais e a necessidade de se encontrarem novamente era cada vez maior e a diva não via a hora de isso acontecer.

Durante o almoço a sua tia Elaine, o seu tio Bob e os seus primos Nathan, Becky e Randy aperceberam-se que ela se encontrava infeliz e pensativa, mas a única pessoa que sabia o porque da diva estar assim era Randy que era o único que estava a par da situação.

- O que é que se passa querida – perguntava Elaine preocupada

- Não se passa nada tia, eu estou bem não se preocupe – afirmava a diva olhando para todos os presentes no local

- A tua tia tem razão, tu estas esquisita é como se não estivesses aqui, estás distante – afirmava o seu tio Bob

- Vocês têm razão, eu não estou mesmo aqui – afirmava Mary com a cabeça baixa

- Estás com saudades dele, não estas – perguntava Randy que estava sentado ao lado da prima

- Estou e não vejo a hora de o voltar a ver – afirmava a diva que deixava escorrer uma lágrima teimosa pelo seu rosto sendo logo de seguida confortada pelo seu primo

- Quando estamos apaixonados é normal sentir saudades – dizia Elaine acariciando a mão da sobrinha

- Mas tu estiveste com o CM Punk na semana passada – afirmava Nathan que punha uma colher de sopa na boca

- Eu não estou a falar do Phill, eu sei que devia sentir saudades dele mas não sinto, eu estou com saudades de outra pessoa – afirmava a diva metendo a cabeça entre as mãos

- Então estas a falar de quem – perguntava Bob confuso olhando para a sua sobrinha

- Do John, é dele que eu tenho saudades – afirmava a diva

- Mas porquê o John – perguntava Becky que tinha estado calada a escutar a conversa

- Porquê o amo como nunca amei ninguém – afirmava Mary com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

- Mas tu namoras com o CM Punk – afirmava Nathan olhando para a prima

- Eu sei que nós ainda namoramos, mas só porque eu ainda não tive coragem de falar com ele e lhe contar a verdade – afirmava a diva olhando para a família

- E qual é a verdade – perguntava Elaine

- A verdade é que nós nos amamos e ainda não tivemos coragem de falar com o Phill e com a Maria, o facto de eu me ter lesionado também não nos ajudou porque além de estarmos separados não falámos com eles – dizia Mary

- Mas porque é que não nos disseste nada, tu sabes que podes contar connosco querida – afirmava Bob

- Eu sei tio mas eu não tive coragem porque pensei que vocês não me iam apoiar – dizia Mary caminhando para a sala de estar sendo seguida pelos tios e por Randy (que se encontrava em casa porque o "Monday Night Raw" se realizaria ali em Saint Louis)

- Confesso que não estava à espera mas se tu não amas o CM Punk o melhor é falares com ele e esclareceres tudo de uma vez – afirmava Bob que estava sentado ao lado da sobrinha num dos sofás de pele branca

- Eu estou farto de lhe dizer que o melhor é eles contarem a verdade mas eles não se decidem – afirma Randy olhando para os pais

- Mas, tu já sabias da relação secreta entre eles os dois – perguntava Elaine ao filho

- Já, e fiquei muito contente com o facto deles se terem entendido porque são completamente apaixonados um pelo outro mas não viam isso – afirmava o wrestler com os olhos fixos na prima

- Mas então se tu sabias porque é que não nos disseste nada – dizia Bob

- Não disse nada porque me foi pedido segredo e porque isso é um assunto deles e eu não me meto - dizia Randy que tinha posto um braço por cima da prima – E que tal se formos dar uma volta, pronto já vi pelas vossas caras que não vos apetece

- Eu vou contigo – disseram Nathan e Becky ao mesmo tempo

- Eu e o teu pai temos que sair mas encontramo-nos mais logo no show – dizia Elaine

- Tudo bem, e tu prima não queres vir connosco - perguntava Becky

- Não me apetece, prefiro ficar aqui a descansar – dizia Mary – eu ainda não decidi se vou ver o show porque eu não sei se me vou conseguir controlar caso veja aquelas três à minha frente (Mickie, Melina e Vitória), afinal se eu estou lesionada a culpa é delas

- Tu é que sabes, bom nós vamos andando – diz Randy despedindo-se da prima com um beijo na testa.

Eram seis horas e Mary estava a ver um filme que estava a dar na TV., o resto da família tinha saído por volta das duas da tarde, até que de repente algum toca à porta

Trimm Trimm Trimm

- Quem é – pergunta a diva do lado de dentro da casa

- Entrega de flores – dizia do lado de fora, a diva abriu a porta ao mesmo tempo que pensava em quem poderia estar a envia-las

- Boa tarde – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo

- Srta Mary Orton – afirmou o estafeta – assine aqui por favor

- Obrigado – dizia a diva ao fechar a porta, olhando para o ramo de rosas vermelhas que tinha na mão e reparando que estas não traziam cartão, instantaneamente duas pessoas lhe vieram à memoria como possíveis autores do acto, CM Punk e John Cena mas de repente o telefone começou a tocar e quando Mary atendeu ficou completamente em estado de choque

- Tu …

- Sim sou eu, estavas à espera de quem – Perguntavam do outro lado da linha – do CM Punk ou do John Cena, sim porque eu sei do teu caso com o Cena

- Deixa-me em paz, já bastou aquilo que fizeste – afirmava Mary que tremia dos pés à cabeça

- Porquê, não gostas-te da surpresa foi – afirmavam do outro lado

- Deixa-me em paz de uma vez por todas, já bastou teres tentado violar-me, tu és nojento – afirmava a diva referindo-se a Benoit que estava do outro lado da linha

-Eu nunca te vou deixar em paz, tu ainda não percebeste que eu vou fazer de tudo para que tu sejas minha – afirmava Benoit

- Eu nunca vou ser tua, tu és um monstro – afirma a diva desligando o telefone, agarrando na sua bolsa e saindo de casa logo em seguida.

* * *

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, a fic está mesmo a acabar, estou já a escrever o próximo capitulo mas não sei quando é que o vou por aqui.

Só vou acabar a fic "perdão" quando esta estiver terminada, o que já não falta muito.

beijos


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI – Reencontro e revelações**

Andou a pé quase uma hora, sem rumo, passeando por St.Louis decidida a esquecer os problemas, até que de repente reparou que se encontrava em frente ao pavilhão onde se iria realizar o show.

Ficou indecisa sobre se entrava ou não no local, pois por um lado iria encontrar John, mas por outro encontraria as suas rivais (Mickie, Melina e Victória), que fizeram com que esta tivesse que entregar o titulo devido a lesão e sabia também que veria o namorado CM Punk que estava no local para lutar contra Val Venis e consequentemente a diva e ainda namorada de Cena, Maria.

Alguns minutos depois tomou a decisão de entrar pois assim aproveitava e iria até ao ringue anunciar o seu regresso dentro de duas semanas. Quando se encontrava dentro do pavilhão decidiu ir até à zona de convívio onde os wrestlers e as divas podia descontrair e comer antes e depois dos combates, mas quando lá chegou deparou-se apenas com Torrie Wilson e Carlito que estavam demasiado ocupados para repararem que já não estavam sozinhos (entenda-se "demasiado ocupados" com o facto de estarem aos beijos), o que deixou a diva com um pouco de ciúmes pois já à algum tempo que ela não sentia os lábios de John colados aos seus.

Decidiu então ir até aos balneários masculinos pois de certeza que encontraria a sua família lá e com um pouco de sorte encontrava também John.

Quando lá chegou encontrou Shawn Michaels que lhe disse que Randy tinha ido acompanhar os pais e os irmãos aos seus respectivos lugares na plateia VIP, então nesse momento decidiu ir falar com Mr McMahon para saber se poderia fazer um comunicado ao publico relacionado com o seu regresso aos ringues.

Pum Pum Pum Pum

- Entre – afirmou Mr McMahon que se encontrava virado para a janela a olhar para a rua

- Mr McMahon desculpe incomodar mas é que eu queria dar-lhe uma palavrinha – afirma a diva entrando na sala que se encontrava extremamente bem decorada

- Claro Mary, senta-te aqui – afirma o presidente apontando para um sofá de pele que se encontrava na sala – então o que é que te trás cá

- Eu queria saber se posso ir anunciar o meu regresso durante o programa – diz a Diva que se encontrava sentada ao lado do presidente

- Claro que podes – afirma o presidente acariciando as mãos da diva, o que fez com que esta se afastasse delicadamente

- Obrigado – afirmou a Diva dirigindo-se à porta – Já agora, como é que está o caso do Benoit

- O Benoit vai voltar ao trabalho, mas vai ser obrigado a indemnizar-te e caso ele volte a fazer o mesmo será despedido de imediato – afirmou Mr McMahon abrindo a porta para a diva sair

- Mas como é que é possível, ele tentou violar-me e durante estes dois meses ele não me deixou em paz, eu não tinha dito isto a ninguém porque pensei que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria parar mas já vi que me enganei – diz Mary saindo do local e indo à procura do primo para lhe contar sobre o ocorrido, mas no caminho acabou por encontrar outra pessoa

- John – afirmou a Diva antes de correr até ao wrestler e o abraçar – que saudades – afirmava Mary com lágrimas nos olhos

- Eu também tinha saudades tuas meu amor – afirmou John que mantinha a diva aninhada nos seus braços fortes e musculados rendendo-se logo de seguida a um beijo que trazia desejo mas acima de tudo saudade. Estavam ambos tão embrenhados naquele beijo que não se aperceberam que eram observados por Maria que ia a passar por ali naquele exacto momento.

- Não é possível – afirmava Maria entre lágrimas – Eu não estou a acreditar no que estou a ver – dizia a diva que se tinha preparado para ir embora mas algo a fez parar ouvindo a conversa dos dois indo embora antes que a vissem

- Eu já te tinha avisado mas tu não quiseste acreditar em mim – afirma Melina que mantinha os olhos fixos no campeão e em Mary, mantendo ao mesmo tempo um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios

- John nós não podemos continuar assim, temos que resolver esta situação o mais depressa possível – afirma Mary que se tinha sentado no chão com John ao seu lado

- É eu sei, não podemos adiar por mais tempo – afirma o campeão que olhava Mary nos olhos

- Temos que falar com eles, afinal nem o Phill nem a Maria merecem a nossa traição e nós não podemos continuar a esconder o nosso amor por muito mais tempo – diz a diva encostando a cabeça ao ombro de John

- Acho que podemos falar com eles hoje, afinal o CM Punk está cá para lutar contra o Val Venis – dizia John afagando os cabelos da diva

- Tens razão, mas acho melhor falarmos apenas no fim do show, é melhor – afirma a Diva levantando-se logo em seguida

- Onde vais – perguntou John levantando-se também

- Vou andando até ao backstage porque o show está quase a começar e eu quero anunciar a data do meu regresso – afirmou a Diva despedindo-se de John com um beijo

- Espera – diz John agarrando um braço da diva – o que é que se passa, aconteceu alguma coisa, eu encontrei o Randy ainda há pouco e ele disse-me que tu não vinhas assistir ao show

- Não se passa nada, não te preocupes, eu é que decidi vir à última da hora, achei que era uma boa oportunidade para dizer ao público a data do meu regresso – disse Mary

- Mary eu conheço-te e sei que tu estas a esconder-me qualquer coisa – Afirma John olhando a diva nos olhos – diz-me o que é que aconteceu, por favor

- Já te disse que não aconteceu nada – afirmou Mary, tentando parecer convincente aos olhos do campeão

- Tens a certeza – pergunta John visivelmente preocupado com a ex campeã

- Sim tenho – a diva sorri e acena a Jim Ross que vinha a passar por ali a caminho da backstage pois o show iria começar dentro de minutos

- Olá Mary, há tanto tempo que eu não te via – diz o comentador dando um curto abraço à diva – então como estas da tua lesão

- Muito melhor obrigado, em breve estou de volta – diz Mary sorrindo – Jim será que à hipótese de eu assistir ao show ao vosso lado (Jim e Jerry)

- Claro que sim, será uma honra – diz Jim cumprimentado Jerry que tinha chegado

- Olá Mary, já soube que vais regressar em breve – diz Jerry

(Entretanto nos balneários femininos)

- Eu não acredito, isto não é possível, como é que eles foram capazes, nunca pensei que eles fizessem isto – dizia Maria que estava inconsolável

- É, eu avisei-te mas tu não quiseste acreditar em mim – dizia Melina

- Ela não presta, nunca prestou – dizia Mickie referindo-se à rival (Mary)

- Eu amo o John mas ele traiu-me e logo com uma amiga minha, ainda não estou a acreditar – Dizia Maria

- Acho que vais ter que te habituar à ideia – afirmava Melina – ela conseguiu o que queria

- Pois mas isto não vai ficar assim, eu vou acabar com este segredo que eles mantêm – afirma Maria decidida

- E o que é que tu vais fazer – pergunta Mickie que se havia tornado novamente campeã depois de Mary ter sido obrigada a abdicar do título devido à lesão

- Vou contar ao CM Punk no fim do seu combate contra o Val Venis – diz Maria deixando cair uma lágrima – ele não vai gostar de saber que esta a ser traído

Este capitulo teve que ser "aumentado", não muito mas decidi escrever umas coisas a mais.

beijos


	17. Chapter 17

N/A: Aqui estou eu de novo com mais um capítulo, espero que gostem

**Capitulo XVII – Finalmente o quase regresso e a quase verdade**

Mary caminhava lentamente com John a seu lado, em direcção ao backstage juntamente com Jim Ross e Jerry The King Lawler…

- Mary, espera aqui que quando for o momento indicado nós pedimos à Lilian para te enunciar – diz Jim Ross ao chegar ao pé da rampa que leva ao ringue para dar início ao show juntamente com Jerry, deixando novamente John e Mary sozinhos.

- Então, estas nervosa – pergunta John acariciando a face da diva

-Por mais estranho que pareça estou um pouco nervosa, vou anunciar o meu regresso e além disso vamos falar finalmente com eles (Phill e Maria) e eu tenho medo da reacção deles

-É, eu também – diz John

- Eles não merecem sofrer, apaixonamo-nos e eles vão ter que aceitar isso, mas eu não queria nem por nada que eles sofressem – diz Mary ouvindo Lilian a dar início ao show

- Eu sei meu amor, eu sei – diz John afagando o cabelo da amada – vai ser difícil mas não podemos adiar mais tempo

(Entretanto nos balneários femininos)

- Meninas eu tive uma ideia – diz a campeã feminina – Mickie James

- Uma ideia? Que ideia – pergunta Vitoria curiosa

- Vocês sabem que o CM Punk vai lutar contra o Val Venis, não é – pergunta Mickie

- Sim sabemos – diz Melina sem saber onde a campeã queria chegar

- Então porque não vamos falar com o Mr. McMahon e pedimos para esse combate ser alterado

- Alterado, como assim – pergunta Maria que estava curiosa como todas as outras

-È simples, em vez de ser CM Punk vs Val Venis poderia ser CM Punk contra John Cena – diz Mickie olhando para as outras

- Mas porque – pergunta Vitoria que continuava sem perceber nada

-É muito simples, porque assim a Mary iria ter que optar por quem torcer – explica Mickie – e eu tenho a certeza que ela vai escolher o John assim que o combate começar, ou seja, ela até pode disfarçar, mas basta o Cena começar a ficar em desvantagem que de certeza que ela já não vai conseguir disfarçar mais

- Já estou a perceber onde queres chegar – diz Maria a sorrir, e ao mesmo tempo com uma lágrima a cair disfarçadamente – assim que isso acontecer o CM Punk vai aperceber-se de tudo e assim a vingança vai começar

- Exactamente – diz Mickie

Nesse mesmo instante, houve-se Lilian dizer: - Neste momento tenho o prazer e a alegria de chamar a este ringue from Lisbon, Portugal, Mary Orton.

O Público ficou ao rubro assim que viu Mary aparecer na rampa e caminhar em direcção ao ringue. John ficou a assistir a tudo do backstage pois acharam melhor deixar as coisas correr calmamente e a seu tempo.

- Olá pessoal tudo bem – pergunta a diva entusiasmada ao ver o público a vibrar pelo seu retorno – vocês nem imaginam a alegria que me estão a dar ao receberem-me assim – afirma Mary com os olhos marejados de lágrimas

Nesse instante, CM Punk aparece e dirige-se para o ringue indo em direcção à namorada, abraçando-a e fazendo sinal para que continuasse. Assim que CM Punk a abraçou, um sentimento de culpa percorreu a diva, fazendo com que mais uma vez ela se sentisse uma das piores pessoas do mundo por o estar a enganar deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, forçando-se a falar mesmo estando abraçada a ele.

- Tal como todos sabem, eu fui lesionada à cerca de um mês e meio por três divas do Raw(Mickie, Melina e Vitoria) durante um combate handicap, sem desclssificação 3 contra 1 – Mary falava demonstrando a raiva e o nervosismo que a assolava nesse momento – Devido a essa mesma lesão fui obrigada a entregar o meu titulo de campeã, tive que ser operada, mas graças a Deus estou a recuperar muito bem e por isso mesmo estou aqui hoje para dar a conhecer a toda a gente que regressarei aos ringues dentro de duas semanas e que vou demonstrar-lhes que sou digna do titulo de campeã.

O combate no qual eu me lesionei, foi bastante desequilibrado, visto que eu tive que lutar sozinha contra três divas que não posso deixar de referir que são bastante talentosas, e eu faço questão de lhes agradecer o facto de me terem lesionado e eu vou arranjar uma maneira de lhes agradecer o que fizeram por mim – Mary falava com um sorriso digno do seu primo Randy que se encontrava nos balneários masculinos a assistir ao show e à espera do seu combate contra o Shawn Michaels

O publico entrou em delírio assim que recebeu a noticia do regresso da diva aos combates, algo que já era à muito esperado e ansiado por todos.

- Obrigado por todo o apoio que me tem dado, não só desde que me lesionei mas sim desde que entrei para a WWE. Vocês tem-me dado ânimo para seguir em frente e para ultrapassar os obstáculos que me têm sido colocados à frente durante os últimos meses. Muito obrigado mesmo – disse a diva emocionada, saindo do ringue e dirigindo-se para a mesa dos comentários, sentando-se ao lado de Jerry para poder assistir ao show enquanto que CM Punk se dirigia novamente para o backstage para se preparar para o seu combate que se iria realizar mais tarde nessa noite.

Mary assistiu a vários combates desde Mr. Kennedy vs Umaga; Randy Orton vs Swawn Michaels dos DX; Michell McCool vs Torry Wilson, em que a diva foi convidada para comentar o combate feminino.

Finalmente chegou a hora do combate do CM Punk, o que deixou Mary bastante nervosa pois estava a aproximar-se a hora de contar toda a verdade. Lilian encontrava-se em cima do ringue a anunciar o combate entre CM Punk e Val Venis(que já tinha sido anunciado).

-From Chicago, Illinois, CM Punk – Nesse mesmo instante o wrestler saiu do backstage e dirigiu-se para o ringue mas antes foi ao encontro da namorada, dando-lhe um beijo ao qual a diva teve que corresponder desviando a cara logo em seguida.

-O que tens – pergunta Phil agarrando a mão da diva

- Não tenho nada, esta tudo bem não te preocupes – responde Mary tentando disfarçar – é melhor ires para o ringue que o combate tem que começar

-É tens razão – diz CM Punk olhando desconfiado para a namorada e subindo logo em seguida para o ringue. No momento em que o combate ia ter inicio, começou a tocar a música de Mr. McMahon que trazia com ele um microfone

-Esperem um momento, eu sei que esta noite se iria realizar um combate entre CM Punk e Val Venis, mas esse combate foi alterado, passando a ser um combate entre CM Punk e John Cena – informa o presidente que havia acedido ao pedido das divas, nesse momento Mary estremeceu devido a tal noticia pois era algo que não estava à espera

- Mas porque é que o combate foi alterado – pergunta a diva que se havia dirigido ao ringue

Foi um pedido especial que me foi feito – afirma o presidente - John Cena vem para este ringue que o combate tem que começar

Alguns segundos depois a música do campeão da WWE começa a tocar e ele aparece indo em direcção ao ringue, nesse mesmo instante a diva voltou a sair para junto da mesa dos comentários mas não sem antes trocar um olhar algo demorado com John, o que fez com que CM Punk ficasse desconfiado de algo, mas colocou tudo de lado porque confiava na namorada, concentrando-se no combate que se adivinhava difícil.

O combate começou com os dois wrestlers a andarem à volta para se tentarem agarrar, até que CM Punk conseguiu prender o pescoço de John com os braços, mas o campeão conseguiu desenvencilhar-se facilmente, agarrando o braço do adversário e prendendo-o atrás das costas provocando-lhe dor. O combate estava a decorrer à cerca de 25 minutos e mantinha-se bastante equilibrado, até que a certa altura John consegue aplicar um FU a CM Punk fazendo a pin, mas o adversário consegue desenvencilhar-se.

A certa altura, John vai contra o canto e CM Punk corre e da-lhe uma potente joelhada na face, aplicando um Bulldog logo em seguida, o que deixou Cena estendido no chão, mas não por muito tempo.

Cerca de 10 minutos mais tarde no meio de várias técnicas aplicadas por parte dos dois wrestlers, o que estava a deixar o público bastante entusiasmado, CM Punk aproveitou uma distracção por parte de Cena e aplicou-lhe uma spear que o deixou a gemer de dor visto que nesse instante bateu com a cabeça no poste.

Mary tentou disfarçar o nervosismo durante grande parte do combate mas nesse momento já não conseguiu mais, pois era muito difícil ver um combate entre eles os dois, começando a chorar, pois não queria que nenhum deles se magoa-se, por um lado, o namorado CM Punk por que a diva tinha grande estima e admiração pois sempre a tratara muito bem, por outro lado, o seu grande amor que a fazia sentir nas nuvens quando estava presente e que a tratava como uma princesa, apesar dos pequenos desentendimentos que existiam, o que é algo absolutamente normal.

Ambos se encontravam na mesma situação pois não queriam magoar nem a Maria nem o CM Punk, mas sabiam que infelizmente isso iria ter que acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O combate continuava a decorrer e agora John já estava em pé apesar de continuar atordoado devido a pancada, o que o colocava em desvantagem, mas mesmo assim continuava à procura do FU, mas CM Punk aproveitou uma pequena distracção de Cena (que olhou para Mary pois as suas rivais dirigiam-se para ela) para aplicar o GO TO SLEEP, fazendo a pin logo em seguida e ganhando o combate, pois John havia perdido os sentidos devido a esta ultima técnica. Nesse momento a diva dirigiu-se para o ringue indo em direcção a John que começava a recuperar os sentidos.

-John como te sentes – pergunta a diva preocupada, mesmo que o namorado estivesse presente, Mary não queria saber pois sabia que era chegada a hora de se revelar toda a verdade – fizeste um grande trabalho, foi um grande combate

-Estou bem dentro dos possíveis obrigados – afirma o campeão que se levantava com a ajuda da diva, sendo logo de seguida puxada para junto de CM Punk que não estava a gostar nada da aproximação dos dois amigos

-Muito bem, que grande show – diz Maria que havia subido até ao ringue, batendo palmas enquanto falava – vocês os dois pensavam que me iam enganar durante quanto tempo

- Estas a falar do que – pergunta Mary temendo que Maria estivesse a falar do que ela estava a pensar

- Muitos parabéns aos dois, conseguiram enganar-se muito bem, não sei durante quanto tempo, mas isso acabou pois agora eu já sei de toda a verdade – dizia Maria olhando ora para John ora para Mary – eu confiei em vocês os dois e fui traída, não só pelo meu namorado, mas também por aquela que eu considerava ser uma das minhas melhores amigas

- Meu Deus, Maria como é que tu...- Mary foi interrompida pela diva que voltou a falar

-Eu vi-vos hoje aos dois mas vocês estavam tão entretidos que não notaram que eu vos estava a observar – dizia Maria com mágoa na voz e tristeza no olhar

- Maria eu não queria mas foi algo que aconteceu inesperadamente – Mary tentava explicar-se perante a outra diva

- Será que alguém me pode explicar o que se está a passar – pedia CM Punk olhando para os outros três, pois não estava a perceber nada

- É muito simples – diz Maria – o que aconteceu, foi que – nesse momento Mary começa a falar

- Phill eu vou contar-te tudo mas não aqui, falamos lá dentro – disse Mary que tremia dos pés à cabeça, pois a hora da verdade havia chegado finalmente

N/A: Obrigado pelas reviews…Aqui fica o capítulo 17. A fic está mesmo a chegar ao fim. Este era para ser o último capítulo mas quando dei por mim, já tinha mais algumas ideias. Mas o próximo deve ser mesmo o último. Beijo espero que gostem e que comentem


	18. Chapter 18

**Finalmente a Verdade**

-Eu agora não saiu daqui sem saber o que se passa – diz o wrestler que estava a ficar impaciente. Nesse mesmo instante John olhou para os olhos de Mary, transmitindo confiança um ao outro

- Não vale a pena estarmos aqui com rodeios – diz John com um ar bastante nervoso, algo que se notava à distância por todos os que o conhecem

- O que se passa é que nós temos escondido algo já há algum tempo – Afirma Mary dirigindo-se para junto de John – É algo difícil de falar porque sabemos que vais ficar chateado connosco e que vai ser muito difícil de aceitares

- Mas afinal o que é que vocês tem para me dizer – Diz CM Punk inquieto olhando para Mary, Cena e Maria

- O que eles têm para te dizer é que nós os dois andávamos a ser enganados, já há algum tempo – Diz a Maria com o olhos marejados de lágrimas

- Eu falo, mas peço-te que mantenhas a calma, eu sei que não vai ser fácil, mas tu vais ter que compreender e a Maria também – Dizia Mary olhando para Phill, tremendo ao mesmo tempo

- Fala de uma vez por todas – Dizia CM Punk que começava a demonstrar algum nervosismo – O que é que vocês têm andado a esconder.

-O que se passa é que à algum tempo atrás aconteceu algo que nos apanhou aos dois completamente de surpresa – Afirma John mantendo-se ao lado de Mary

- Deixem-se de rodeios e falem de uma vez por todas –CM Punk estava definitivamente a perder a paciência com Mary e com John

-Como tu sabes, nós somos amigos e o que aconteceu foi que acabamos por nos apaixonar um pelo outro – dizia Mary vendo a fúria crescer dentro dos olhos de Phill – nós não queríamos isso, mas acabou por acontecer sem que pudéssemos evitar

- Nós tentamos esconder de nós próprios o que sentíamos um pelo outro porque tínhamos medo de vos magoar e de acabar com a nossa amizade, mas tornou-se forte demais, algo que nem nós mesmos podemos evitar – dizia John aproximando Mary para junto de si pois havia visto o quanto esta tremia, o que fez com que Maria derramasse as lágrimas que tentava conter a todo o custo, pois amava John, mas agora que via o campeão e Mary à sua frente, era visível o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro e a dor que tinha por estarem a enganar pessoas tão importantes para os dois. Nesse momento Maria compreendeu que por mais que amasse John, não o poderia ter a seu lado pois o seu amor era direccionado para outra pessoa que não era ela, percebeu também que havia feito asneira ao obriga-los a contar tudo a CM Punk naquele local que não era o mais apropriado

CM Punk ouviu tudo o que a ex - namorada e John tinham para dizer, tentando manter a calma, mas foi impossível conter-se, avançando em direcção à diva mas foi impedido por John que percebeu as suas intenções, começando ali uma luta bastante intensa que nem os seguranças do local conseguiam parar.

Mary gritava desesperada por ajuda, por alguém que os conseguisse parar, lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto, devido a toda aquela tensão e nervosismo.

Quem acabou por separar CM Punk e John Cena foram Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy e os dois membros dos DX (Shawn e Triple H) que se haviam dirigido ao ringue a fim de acabar com a discussão existente.

- Como é que vocês foram capazes de me enganar a mim e à Maria – dizia CM Punk que era agarrado por Triple H e Shawn Michaels

- Nós não queríamos que nada disto tivesse acontecido mas foi inevitável, acabamos por nós apaixonar – Mary falava nervosa – não vos queríamos magoar mas vocês vão ter que compreender o nosso lado

Compreender, mas tu queres que eu compreenda o que – CM Punk falava nervoso olhando Mary com raiva – que tu me traíste com ele, eu nunca vou entender, percebeste, nunca – disse o wrestler saindo do ringue sem dizer mais nada, deixando a diva em lágrimas pois sabia que Phill nunca a iria perdoar, a amizade acabara naquele momento por mais que custasse

-Vamos Mary, eu vou levar-te a casa – dizia John pondo um braço à volta da cintura da diva, levando-a para o Backstage

- Esperem – diz Maria que chorava, olhando para os dois (John e Mary) – eu quero pedir-vos desculpa, eu não devia ter-vos feito contar tudo desta maneira, eu fui muito egoísta

- Não Maria não foste, tu tens todo o direito de fazer o que fizeste, afinal nós traímos-te a ti e ao Phill – Dizia Mary dirigindo-se novamente ao ringue e colocando-se em frente a Maria – Tens todo o direito de te sentires magoada comigo, afinal tu sempre gostaste dele – Mary olhava Maria nos olhos, John subiu ao ringue mas manteve-se afastado para que as duas pudessem falar – lembro-me perfeitamente de uma conversa que tivemos à uns meses atrás, em que eu te disse que não sabia o que sentia pelo John e que tu devias lutar por ele, pois estavas apaixonada e foi isso que fizeste, mas mais tarde eu percebi que o amava como nunca havia amado ninguém – a diva falava com olhar de arrependimento – mas nessa altura eu estava com o Phill e não o queria magoar, tal como o John não te queria magoar a ti e por isso escondemos durante tanto tempo, nós já tínhamos decidido contar-vos tudo hoje, não queríamos mais continuar assim, e sabíamos que vocês iam sofrer muito e lamentamos isso

- Hoje quando vos vi juntos eu fiquei com muita raiva – dizia Maria – mas agora essa raiva desapareceu, eu percebo que tu o amas, aliás eu já sabia disso mesmo antes de tu saberes, saltava à vista de todos, só vocês é que não percebiam, mas eu comecei a namorar com o John e tu com o CM Punk e nessa altura pensei que o tinhas esquecido mas hoje percebi que isso não é verdade – Maria agarrou uma mão de John e continuou a falar – Não vou negar que estou magoada e que tenho vontade de desaparecer pois perdi uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim mas não posso fazer nada contra isso, só posso tentar seguir em frente e esquecer-te – Maria olhava para John – Sejam felizes os dois, vocês merecem – A diva acabou de falar e abraçou John que retribuiu o abraço, indo logo em seguida abraçar Mary que chorava, saindo logo de seguida do ringue, sendo seguida por Mary e John que seguiram para o Backstage

- Eu vou até aos balneários tomar um banho e trocar de roupa e depois levo-te a casa – Afirmou John piscando o olha à diva e indo para o local, enquanto que Mary ficou a ver o show ali mesmo

Cerca de meia hora depois John foi ao encontro de Mary e dirigiram-se para casa, mas no caminho John achou a diva muito calada e pensativa.

- O que tens amor, estas muito calada – perguntou John colocando uma mão em cima do ombro da diva, sem tirar os olhos da estrada

- Estou a pensar na Maria e no Phill – Disse Mary olhando em frente – eles não merecem nada disto, merecem ser felizes

- È, tens toda a razão, mas com o tempo eles vão superar e vão seguir em frente eu tenho a certeza – afirmou John estacionando o seu carro Mercedes-Benz SLR à porta da casa dos tios de Mary que ainda se encontravam a ver o show, saindo logo em seguida para poder ir abrir a porta do carro da diva


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo XIX - Felicidade**

(Dentro de casa, na sala)

- Queres beber alguma coisa amor – pergunta a diva

- Pode ser um Martini – diz John sentando-se num dos sofás brancos que compunham aquela sala elegante e bem decorada, olhando para uma foto que estava em cima da mesa de apoio, onde se encontravam Mary, Randy e Dany (Este iria entrar para a Smackdown em breve) juntos na piscina desta mesma casa

- Aqui tens – afirma Mary sentando-se ao lado de John abraçando-o e sorrindo pois finalmente podiam estar juntos sem terem que esconder de tudo e de todos, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro – Sabes, acho que me apetece ir para o quarto

- Fazer o que - pergunta John a sorrir, puxando a diva para cima dele, beijando-a com carinho, pegando nela ao colo e levando-a para o quarto.

Beijaram-se durante todo o percurso o que fez com que embatessem em varias coisas, incluindo o jarrão favorito da Tia Elaine, que ficou feito em cacos, mas naquele momento eles não se importavam com isso, apenas pensavam em entregar-se um ao outro novamente.

Os beijos que começaram carinhosos passaram a ser desesperados e rápidos, demonstrando saudade e desejo de ambas as partes.

John prensou Mary contra a parede, começando a beijar o pescoço da diva, o que lhe arrancava suaves gemidos, descendo para os ombros, enquanto a ex campeã mantinha uma das mãos no pescoço do campeão e a outra nas costas arranhando-o suavemente. John queria sentir a pele da diva urgentemente, tirando-lhe a blusa, e beijando logo de seguida os seios de Mary, que estremecia com um simples toque do campeão. Despiram-se com urgência espalhando as roupas pelo quarto, indo em direcção à cama onde continuaram com a maratona de beijos e carícias durante mais alguns momentos, até que John penetrou a diva e acabaram por adormecer algum tempo depois nos braços um do outro, felizes por estarem juntos e por poderem fazer amor novamente.

Eram oito horas da manha quando Mary acordou e ficou encantada ao sentir os braços musculados de John envoltos no seu corpo, era bom de mais para ser verdade, a diva lembrou-se do que acontecera nessa noite e nesse momento soube que era tudo real e não um sonho do qual ela poderia acordar, o que a deixou completamente feliz.

A Diva decidiu então ir tomar banho, tendo cuidado para não acordar o namorado que dormia. Ligou o chuveiro e colocou-se debaixo de água, sentindo-a molhar todo o seu corpo, deixando-se ficar assim alguns minutos, até que a certa altura sentiu que John a agarrava por trás ficando os dois debaixo de água mais algum tempo apenas a aproveitar a companhia um do outro.

Depois de tomarem banho Mary voltou para o quarto para se vestir para ir dar uma volta com John, e quando estava quase pronta para sair, o telemóvel de Mary tocou…

-Estou sim – Disse a Diva ao atender – Quem fala

- Não me digas que não sabes quem fala – Perguntaram do outro lado

– Tu ainda não percebeste que a única coisa que vais ter de mim é desprezo, eu sinto nojo de ti- Mary dizia, sentando-se na cama

- Calma, não precisas ficar assim –dizia Benoit a rir – Eu apenas te liguei para te dar os parabéns pelo show de ontem, foi impressionante principalmente a parte em que o CM Punk ficou a saber de tudo

- Deixa-me em paz de uma vez por todas – Mary dizia desesperada, desligando o telefone logo de seguida

- Meus Deus, Mary o que aconteceu, porque choras – pergunta John ao sair da casa de banho

-O Benoit ligou novamente –Mary falava e tremia ao mesmo tempo

- Esse canalha, quando o apanhar desfaço-o – John falava irritado – Vai correr tudo bem

- Eu tenho muita sorte por estares ao meu lado, amo-te muito – Mary falava emocionada

- Eu também te amo muito – John acariciava os cabelos de Mary – És a mulher da minha vida

- Tu também és o homem da minha – Mary beija John com paixão

- Bem acho melhor irmos andando para podermos aproveitar o dia – Dizia John a sorrir

- Não me apetece sair, depois do Benoit me ter ligado eu perdi a vontade de sair – Mary dizia triste – mas podíamos aproveitar a piscina

- Sim, acho que é uma boa ideia – disse John a sorrir, eu vou só ao carro buscar os meus calções de banho que estão na minha mala de viagem, e mais daqui a pouco quando os teus tios acordarem tenho que lhes pedir desculpas por estar aqui sem a autorização deles, afinal eles são os donos da casa

- Tens razão, mas eu tenho a certeza de que os meus tios não se importam, alias muito pelo contrário, eles gostam imenso de ti, tu és um dos melhores amigos do meu primo Randy – Diz a diva dando um beijo a John antes deste se dirigir para fora do quarto – Eu vou vestir-me e depois vou preparar qualquer coisa para comermos no jardim

(Alguns minutos depois)

- Então o pequeno – almoço está bom – pergunta Mary pondo um morango na boca

- Está muito bom – diz John indo em direcção à piscina e mergulhando, enquanto que Mary se deitava numa espreguiçadeira a aproveitar o sol que se fazia sentir por volta das nove e meia da manha – vem a água está óptima

- Não me apetece – dizia Mary piscando o olho a John, fechando os olhos e recostando-se, não notando que John sairá da piscina, acabando por ficar molhada pois o campeão deitara-se em cima da diva com o propósito de a molhar

-Então queres vir comigo para a água ou não – pergunta John com cara de gozo

- A sério amor não me apetece mesmo – Mary falava, mas John pegou-a ao colo e atirou-se para dentro de água com a namorada nos braços.

- Então, está boa não está – pergunta John olhando para a diva

- Um pouco fria – respondeu Mary dando um murro a John no braço, mantendo uma cara risonha – mas eu não me importo, vendo bem está-se aqui muito bem

-É verdade – John abraça a diva e está acaricia-lhe a face começando a sorrir com as palavras do campeão – Não me interessa o local em que esteja, podia estar no pior sitio do mundo que eu não me ia importar, pois tendo-te a meu lado tudo é perfeito

- Tu és um querido e eu amo-te muito – Mary sorria, beijando John com carinho

- Eu também te amo muito, e o que eu mais quero é poder ter-te ao meu lado o resto da minha vida – Dizia John

- Eu também quero estar contigo o resto da minha vida, és tudo aquilo que eu sempre sonhei, apesar e seres um pouco teimoso – Mary falava

- Mary Anne James Orton aceitas passar o resto da tua vida ao meu lado como minha mulher – pergunta John olhando a diva nos olhos – casa comigo é sê a mãe dos meu filhos

- Eu… Eu – Mary chorava emocionada e tremia ou de frio(ainda estavam na piscina) ou de nervos – Eu aceito ser tua mulher, mãe dos teus filhos e passar o resto da minha vida contigo

Beijaram-se com paixão, demonstrando toda a felicidade que sentiam nós corações apaixonados.

- Posso interromper – pergunta Randy que sorria ao ver o que estava a acontecer e ao ver a atrapalhação de ambos

- Então dormiram bem – perguntou Bob, o tio de Mary que havia chegado junto com Elaine

- É claro que devem ter dormido bem pai – falava Randy divertido – depois da noite que tiveram – Randy apercebeu-se que a prima estava corada – sim porque deu para ouvir tudo, não se esqueçam que o teu quarto é ao lado do meu

- Randy – dizia Elaine olhando para o filho e repreendendo-o – Achas que isso são coisas que se digam

- Sr. e Sra. Orton eu quero pedir desculpas por ter passado cá a noite sem vos pedir permissão – falou John olhando para os tios de Mary, saindo da piscina

- Não te preocupes com isso, eu sei que tu fazes a minha sobrinha feliz e isso para mim é o mais importante – Bob falou a sorrir, abraçando a sobrinha que já tinha saído da piscina e tinha uma toalha enrolada à volta do corpo

-Isso é verdade tio, o John faz de mim a mulher mais feliz de todas – Mary demonstrava uma enorme felicidade

- Vocês estão muito sorridentes, o que é que se passa – Perguntava Becky ainda ensonada

- Nós estamos muito felizes sim, mas é normal – John sorria e abraçava Mary

- Nós vamos casar – Mary beija John e logo a seguir são cumprimentados por toda a família que recebeu com grande alegria a novidade

-Muitos parabéns, fico contentes por vocês – Randy abraça a prima e logo de seguida John – vocês merecem ser felizes, passaram por muito mas agora as coisas estão a começar a compor-se

-É verdade – Dizia Mary – a vida dá muitas voltas e a nossa não é excepção, eu estou muito feliz

- Bem acho melhor irmos despachar-nos – Dizia Elaine – Que o Dany chega hoje

- Mas ele não vinha só para a semana – pergunta Mary confusa

- Não, ele decidiu vir mais cedo para se ir habituando ao fuso horário, e assim está uns dias connosco antes de ir para Chicago, Ilinois para a sua estreia no Smackdown para a semana

- E o Benoit prima, como é que está essa situação – perguntava Nathan

- Ele voltou a ligar-me hoje, mas agora eu já não tenho tanto medo – Mary mantinha os olhos em John – sei que vou conseguir ultrapassar isto, pois o John está ao meu lado

- E eu não vou permitir que ele te faça mal nunca mais, eu prometo, nós vamos ultrapassar isto juntos – John estava furioso com Benoit mas naquele momento isso não ultrapassava a alegria que sentia, pois sabia que nada iria conseguir acabar com toda aquela felicidade. O amor deles podia ser ou não para sempre, mas enquanto durasse seria eterno, pois nunca se sabe as voltas que a vida dá, mas para já, queriam esquecer os problemas e comemorar o noivado de Mary e John, que se casariam dentro de um ano. Mas antes iriam comemorar algo igualmente importante, ou seja, o nascimento dentro de oito meses do primeiro filho de Randy Orton e Samantha Speno de nome Filip, mas isso ainda ninguém sabia.

Eu sei que este era para ser o ultimo capitulo, mas não se percebia o que ia acontecer ao Benoit por isso vou por mais um capitulo, e esse vai explicar tudo.

beijo

marycena


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo XX

Passaram-se duas semanas e era finalmente chegada a hora de Mary regressar aos ringues e demonstrar mais uma vez que era capaz de ser uma grande campeã feminina, isso iria acontecer em Vermont nessa mesma noite.

A Diva chegou ao local, acompanhada pelo primo Randy que estava muito feliz pois no dia anterior tinha recebido a notícia da gravidez da namorada Samantha, o que tinha alegrado toda a família.

- Bom primo eu vou até aos balneários trocar de roupa e depois vou à procura do meu amor – Mary falava com o primo enquanto sorria

- Aí tanto love – dizia Randy feliz – Vocês estão mesmo bem juntos

- Pois é priminho estamos muito bem – Mary sorria – Eu encontrei a pessoa certa para mim, a minha metade, eu amo-o tanto, ele faz de mim a mulher mais feliz do mundo

- Já deu para perceber – Randy falava e abraçava Mary

- Mas tu não podes falar, afinal também estás apaixonado – Mary dizia aproveitando a protecção dos braços do primo

- É verdade, eu também estou apaixonado, quem diria, eu, Randy Orton apaixonado

- É a vida – Mary dirige-se para os balneários femininos e Randy para os masculinos, mas o que a diva não sabia é que tinha alguém à sua espera no local para onde ela se encaminhava

- Olha quem é ela – Dizia Benoit que se encontrava nos balneários à espera da diva

- Ben… Be… Benoit – Mary tremia e deixava transparecer o medo que sentia

- O que foi meu amor, porque estas assim tão nervosa – Benoit mantinha um sorriso no canto da boca – A já sei, estas assim porque estavas com saudades minhas

- Eu sinto nojo de ti – Mary tentava demonstrar confiança para que ele não se continuasse a aperceber do seu medo – Eu já te disse e volto a dizer, a única coisa que vais ter de mim vai ser desprezo, nada mais que isso

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver – Benoit falava e andava em direcção à diva que estava cada vez mais perto da parede, acabando por conseguir encostar Mary à parede, beijando-a com desejo.

A diva debatia-se, tentando livrar-se daquele beijo e daquele homem que ela tanto odiava mas mais uma vez não conseguia pois ele era mais forte que ela.

Tal como da última vez, Benoit rasgou-lhe o top, deixando-a apenas de soutien, a diva sabia que não valia a pena tentar resistir pois mais tarde ou mais cedo ele iria conseguir levar a dele avante.

Foi com desespero que Mary sentiu Benoit tocar-lhe nos seios com uma das mãos enquanto que a outra passeava pela sua perna, derramando lágrimas desesperadas.

Nesse mesmo instante Maria entra no balneário e vê o que está a acontecer, e como Benoit não havia dado pela sua chegada, a diva saiu do local indo em direcção ao ringue pois sabia que John se encontrava lá num combate contra CM Punk.

- Parem o combate – pediu Maria aflita dirigindo-se ao ringue

- O que é que tu queres – pergunta CM Punk furioso por o combate ter sido interrompido

- Venham comigo – Maria falava, tentando voltar a respirar normalmente pois tinha ido a correr até ao local – A Mary está em apuros

- Como assim em apuros – pergunta John preocupado – onde é que ela está

- A Mary está nos balneários femininos com o Benoit – dizia Maria – Se vocês não se despacharem ele viola-a

John não precisou ouvir mais nada, saiu do ringue e dirigiu-se aos balneários femininos, sendo seguido por Maria e CM Punk (ele podia estar magoado mas ainda a amava e não queria que nada de mal lhe acontecesse)

Antes de entrar nos balneários pediu a Maria para ir ter com algum segurança do local para que estes pudessem chamar a polícia para prenderem Benoit.

Assim que John viu Benoit a agarrar Mary a sua raiva cresceu e atirou-se a ele com fúria estampada no rosto, dando-lhe vários murros seguidos de pontapés juntamente com CM Punk e Randy que havia chegado também ao local. Mary chorava compulsivamente agarrada a Mickie que tinha chegado ao local ao mesmo tempo que Randy, pois ia-se preparar par o combate contra Mary. Mesmo sendo rival de Mary, Mickie abraçou a diva ao ver o estado em que se encontrava.

-Vamos até ao bar, para te poderes acalmar – disse Mickie levando a diva dali para fora

(No bar)

- Toma bebe isto – Mickie passou um copo de água com açúcar a Mary para que está se acalmasse. Nesse mesmo instante aparece Rick Flair juntamente com Edge.

- Mary sê bem vinda de novo, o que tens – Dizia Rick Flair preocupado com a amiga

- Eu…eu… - Mary não conseguia falar devido aos nervos

- O Cena deve ter acabado tudo – dizia Edge sorridente – mas não te preocupes, eu posso substitui-lo

- Não sejas anormal, não é por seres campeão mundial que és bom – dizia Mickie a defender Mary – o Benoit apareceu novamente e tentou mais uma vez violar a Mary, por isso acho melhor desapareceres daqui que eu não estou com paciência.

- Faz o que a Mickie disse, desaparece – diz Rick Flair saindo logo a seguir a Edge

- Então estás mais calma – pergunta Mickie olhando para Mary

- Sim, obrigado – Mary deu um pequeno sorriso – Obrigado por me teres tirado daquele sítio e por me teres defendido do Edge

- Não precisas de me agradecer – Mickie olhava para a diva e para o título de campeã que mantinha no colo

- Preciso sim, e sabes, eu enganei-me a teu respeito – Mary abraça Mickie que é apanhada de surpresa

- Eu também me enganei a teu respeito – Mickie diz depois de ter recuperado do choque inicial – e é por isso mesmo que eu vou renunciar do meu título de campeã pois a forma como o ganhei não foi a mais justa, muito menos a mais correcta, eu deixei-me influenciar pela Melina e pela Vitória que não gostam de ti e que tem inveja tua mas percebi que estava errada e por isso peço-te desculpa

- Obrigado – foi a única coisa que a diva conseguiu dizer antes de começar a chorar emocionada com o que Mickie dissera – Eu não quero que renuncies ao título, agora já não interessa a forma como te tornas-te campeã, eu quero poder lutar contra ti pelo título

- Tens a certeza – pergunta a campeã emocionada

- Claro que sim – diz Mary – mas antes quero que sejas minha parceira de tag team está noite no combate contra a Melina e a Vitoria

- Com muito gosto, mas eles pensam que vai ser novamente um combate Handicap (Melina, Vitoria e Mickie contra Mary) – diz a campeã olhando para a ex rival

- Melhor assim, deixa que elas pensem isso até ao começo do combate – Mary sorria agora mais descontraída por já não ser rival da campeã

- Agora que já estás mais calma, acho melhor voltarmos aos balneários porque o John deve andar à tua procura – diz Mickie dirigindo-se para a saída do bar

(Alguns minutos depois)

- Mary, meu amor como estás – pergunta John bastante preocupado abraçando a diva – Desculpa a culpa foi minha, eu prometi que não ia deixar que ele te voltasse a tocar e não consegui cumprir a minha promessa

- Eu estou bem, é claro que cumpriste a tua promessa, tu salvaste-me a vida – Mary dá um beijo ao de leve na boca de John – tenho que agradecer-te também Phill obrigado por teres ajudado o John

- De nada, adeus – Diz CM Punk indo embora

- Ainda bem que já está tudo resolvido – diz Maria pronta para ir até ao local das entrevistas rápidas

- Obrigado Maria, senão fosses tu, o Benoit não tinha sido preso – Dizia John indo abraçar a ex namorada

- Sim, obrigado por tudo – Mary sorriu e abraçou Maria

- Não precisam de agradecer – Mary sorri e começa a andar – Sejam Felizes – dirigiu-se para o local das entrevistas rápidas tentando não chorar

- Bem eu vou andando para o backstage e fico lá à tua espera – Diz Mickie indo embora e deixando o casal a sós para que pudessem namorar um pouco antes do combate feminino

John coloca um anel no dedo de Mary, oficializando assim o noivado – Assim todos vão saber que eu te amo e que vais passar a ser a Sra. Cena dentro em breve

- Eu também te amo muito – Mary beijou John que retribuiu imediatamente aquele beijo apaixonado. Quem passasse por ali naquele momento veria o amor a pairar no ar e a felicidade estampada no rosto dos dois, que mesmo não sabendo o que lhes poderia reservar o futuro, queriam viver o presente na companhia um do outro.

**Fim…**

N/A: Muito obrigado a todos os que leram a minha fic, espero que tenham gostado…

Muito obrigado por todos os comentários que me mandaram, foram eles que me incentivaram a escrever.

Gostava mais uma vez de poder contar com a vossa opinião para me dizerem o que acharam da fic...

Se estavam à espera que alguma coisa fosse acontecer, mas que não aconteceu...

As ideias que vocês tinham;

o que mudavam, etc...

Fico à espera dos vossos comentários.

Quero também pedir a vossa ajuda...eu não tenho jeito para fazer capas mas gostava de ter uma capa sobre está fic...é claro que toda a gente vai ficar a saber que é o autor da capa...Se alguem me puder ajudar eu agradecia... :)

Beijo muito grande

marycena


End file.
